La chica de mi vida
by Sally la maga
Summary: Ranma y los demás afectados han descubierto el modo de romper la maldición de las fuentes de Yushenko, aunque eso no significa que la cosa les será fácil... LEMON
1. Domingo

RANMA ½

LA CHICA DE MI VIDA.

Domingo.

-Sí, como lo oyes, he conseguido dar con el modo de romper la maldición de las fuentes de Yushenko- explicó Shampoo en un tono de entusiasmo con el auricular del teléfono al oído.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-No… No me estarás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad, Shampoo?- dijo.

-No, te aseguro que no. Encontré los pergaminos donde habla sobre ello en una tienda de libros antiguos. La lástima es que están escritos en unos caracteres chinos que no entiendo. Pero mi abuela ya está tratando de traducirlos, y dice que seguramente lo tendrá listo para esta tarde. Oye, ¿por qué no te pasas hacia las cinco por el restaurante? Mousse también estará, y juntos descubriremos lo que hay que hacer para ser otra vez personas normales. Si quieres puedes traerte a tu padre. Seguro que a él también le interesa. Igual que a Ryoga. Pero vete a saber por dónde anda ese para que podamos avisarle.

-Muy bien- exclamó Ranma gozoso-. Entonces hasta esta tarde. Esperemos que esta vez la cosa vaya en serio.

-Adiós…

Ranma colgó. El entusiasmo estaba recorriendo su cuerpo sin que pudiera evitarlo, aunque trató de calmarse. Tampoco era cuestión de hacerse ilusiones desde un principio. Cuántas veces habían resultado una falsa alarma y cuántas veces habían fallado en el último momento las soluciones a su problema. De momento era mejor pensar con cautela, acabar el entrenamiento de la mañana y ya se preocuparía de ese asunto cuando fuera al restaurante de Shampoo. ¿Tenía que comunicar la noticia a Akane y su familia? Habían sido ya tantas decepciones que sería mejor no hacerlo hasta estar seguro del todo. Bueno, lo consultaría a su padre, a ver qué opinaba. En todo caso, se lo comentaría a Akane. No le sabría mal compartir con ella esta emoción, y que fuera la primera en contemplar que al mojarse con agua fría ya no se transformaba en chica…

-¡Ranma! ¿Vienes o qué a terminar nuestro combate?- le gritaron al oído despertándole de sus pensamientos, mientras le tiraban de la coleta hacia abajo- Ya está bien de quedarse ensimismado delante del teléfono.

-Sí, ya voy, pero no hace falta que hagas eso- se quejó el muchacho volviéndose hacia su interlocutora. Allí estaba Akane, vestida como él con el kimono de artes marciales, y con cara, como era habitual, de estar enfadada.

-Pues a mí me parece que sí.

Y sin soltarle de la trenza lo llevó en dirección al gimnasio.

-Eh, acabad pronto, que la comida está casi lista- oyeron exclamar a la voz amable de Kasumi mientras pasaban por delante de la puerta de la cocina.

Una vez estuvieron en el gimnasio, Akane soltó a Ranma, se situó a cierta distancia de él y se colocó en posición de atacar.

-Ey, ey, espera, ¿no quieres saber de quién era la llamada?- preguntó Ranma.

-¿La llamada? Seguro que de alguna chica que te pedía para salir- contestó Akane mientras iniciaba el ataque.

Trató de golpear a su adversario con el brazo, pero este lo detuvo con el suyo.

-No del todo exacto- dijo Ranma atacando él, pero Akane le esquivó-. Era de Shampoo.

-¿De Shampoo? ¿Y qué es lo quiere ahora?

-Bueno, hemos quedado esta tarde porque…

-Ya, te ha pedido que tengáis una cita esta tarde y tú, como buen casanova que eres, no has podido decirle que no, ¿verdad?- exclamó Akane furiosa.

Esa furia se concentró en su pie derecho, el cual golpeó con gran fuerza en el vientre de Ranma, quien fue lanzado hacia atrás estrellándose contra la pared.

-Pues has de saber que me importa un bledo lo que hagáis tú y Shampoo- exclamó Akane-. Que lo sepas, yo también tengo planes para esta tarde.

-Eh, parejita, si os estáis sobando no quiero molestar, ¿eh?- se oyó decir a una voz conocida desde la entrada de la sala. Era Nabiki, que entraba en ese momento- Pero tengo que comunicaros que la comida ya está servida.

Sin preocuparse de Ranma, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo quejándose de dolor, y sin dejar la cara de enfado y con paso rápido, Akane abandonó el gimnasio.

-Vaya, veo que tú y tu prometida os habéis peleado de nuevo- dijo Nabiki llegando junto a Ranma. Le ayudó a levantarse-. ¿De qué se trataba esta vez?

-No te preocupes, cosas nuestras- respondió Ranma resignado.

-No, si no me preocupo. Ya sé que en el fondo os queréis, aunque no queráis reconocerlo- Nabiki mostró una sonrisa maliciosa, lo que desconcertó al muchacho-. Un día de estos yo también tengo que sacarme un novio con quien pelearme, para divertirme como vosotros.

* * *

Vistas las circunstancias, Ranma había desechado el comunicarle a Akane lo que le había dicho Shampoo por teléfono. Si se creía que iba a tener una cita con la joven amazona, pues que se lo creyera, a él qué le importaba. Ya se enteraría de la cuestión a su debido tiempo. Además, había acordado con su padre que de momento no comunicarían a la familia Tendo los verdaderos motivos por los que salía aquella tarde, al menos hasta que estuvieran seguros de que todo fuera cierto y no otra falsa alarma. El Sr. Saotome se había quedado en casa, ya que estaba ocupado con el Sr. Tendo repasando las cuentas del gimnasio. Ranma ya le comunicaría los resultados de la reunión cuando regresara.

Impaciente por llegar cuanto antes al restaurante de Shampoo, el joven avanzaba con paso rápido por la calle, hasta que de repente sin saber cómo sintió una fuerte presión alrededor del tobillo derecho y una fuerza le hizo tirar el pie hacia atrás, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo sobre su estómago. Ranma alzó la cabeza y se quejó por el golpe que había recibido en la cara. Miró hacia atrás y vio que tenía el tobillo rodeado por una cinta de gimnasia rítmica. Alzó más la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de Kodachi, quien se encontraba sentada como si tal cosa sobre la rama de un árbol que había al otro lado del muro que rodeaba la calle, agarrando la vara unida a la cinta y sonriéndole divertida.

-¡Kodachi! ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres soltarme?

-Me parece que no- respondió ella sin dejar su expresión sonriente. Con un movimiento de la mano con que cogía la vara, Ranma se alzó del suelo y quedó colgando boca abajo, a la altura de la muchacha-. No hasta que me digas que vas a venir ahora conmigo a mi casa a tomar el té.

-No puedo venir, estoy ocupado- dijo él intentando no perder la calma.

-Eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Ir a tomar el té conmigo es más importante que cualquier cosa que tengas que hacer.

-Permíteme que no esté de acuerdo.

Con una maniobra rápida del canto de su mano derecha, Ranma cortó la cinta y, después de unas volteretas en el aire, cayó de pie sobre el suelo.

-Hasta luego.

Dicho esto, el muchacho se subió al tejado de la casa más cercana de un gran salto y se marchó a toda velocidad, saltando de tejado en tejado.

-No escaparás tan fácilmente- exclamó Kodachi, y se puso a correr tras él.

Ranma se volvió y vio a su perseguidora que le seguía a bastante distancia, pero no la suficiente para poder despistarla. Esta hacía dar vueltas por encima de sí a la cinta, con la intención de alcanzarle.

"Mierda, ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar con ella", pensó Ranma impaciente. "He de sacármela de encima como sea".

Se le ocurrió ocultarse en el jardín de la casa por cuyo tejado estaba pasando, así que saltó hacia el suelo con intención de ocultarse entre los arbustos que había junto al muro, con tal mala fortuna que no se percató antes de caer del pequeño estanque que había a sus pies, en el cual se sumergió sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Kodachi había visto, desde unos tejados más atrás, a Ranma saltar al suelo, así que cuando llegó al que había estado subido pocos instantes antes su presunto enamorado, también saltó, cayendo de pie delante del estanque. Se sorprendió encontrarse en el centro del agua, la cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, a la chica de la trenza, completamente empapada y mirándose resignada.

-Caramba, si es la chica de la trenza- exclamó Kodachi, mientras la otra salía del agua-. Oye, no habrás visto por aquí a Ranma Saotome, ¿verdad?

-No, no le he visto- respondió la otra fríamente.

-Pues vaya. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Kodachi puso expresión pensativa- Bueno, es igual, tú también puedes servir. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a tomar el té?

La chica de la trenza oyó eso como un susto.

-Aunque, bien pensado, antes de hacerlo con una chica, primero prefiero hacerlo con un chico- continuó la muchacha, y sin más palabras agarró a la chica de la trenza por la nuca y la besó en la boca.

A los pocos momentos Kodachi separó sus labios de los de la otra y, lanzando una risa triunfante y haciendo aparecer de alguna parte una gran cantidad de pétalos negros, desapareció avanzando de nuevo por encima de los tejados.

Ranma chica se había quedado de piedra ante aquella inesperada despedida, pero reaccionó, recordando la cita que tenía en el restaurante de Shampoo.

Momentos después, entraba en dicho establecimiento, donde se hallaban reunidos alrededor del mostrador Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo y Cologne, la bisabuela de esta última.

-Vaya, Ranma, por fin estás aquí, ya íbamos a empezar sin ti- exclamó Shampoo sonriente mientras los demás también se volvían hacia el recién llegado, quien continuaba con su apariencia femenina.

-Sí, he tenido algunos pequeños problemas para llegar- murmuró este llegando junto a ellos.

-Bueno, abuela, ya que estamos todos, ¿podría empezar con la traducción?- dijo Ryoga con seriedad.

-Sí, que estamos impacientes- añadió Mousse nervioso.

-Está bien, tranquilos- dijo Cologne, y extendió sobre el mostrador unos documentos de vetusto aspecto, escritos en mandarín antiguo y con un dibujo que recordaba las fuentes de Yushenko-. Bueno, el primer escrito nos habla de la historia de las fuentes y sus consecuencias de caer en ellas. Veamos que nos dice sobre la cura- pasó unas hojas y se detuvo en la cuarta-. Aquí está. "La cura de la maldición"- los otros cuatro aguantaron la respiración-. Traduzco: "Aquel o aquella que haya caído en las fuentes malditas de Yushenko estará libre de transformarse en el momento en que intercambie fluidos sexuales con la persona con quien está destinado a compartir su vida, durante el acto físico del amor…"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en que el cuarteto puso cara de perplejidad.

-Oiga, abuela, ¿pero que está diciendo?- exclamó Ranma volviendo de su sorpresa- Será una broma, ¿no?

-Te prometo que no, futuro yerno- respondió Cologne mientras releía mentalmente el texto-. Es lo que pone aquí.

-Pero vamos a ver- dijo Ryoga tratando de aclararse-. Si no me equivoco, eso significa que el agua fría dejará de afectarnos cuando tengamos relaciones sexuales con el hombre o la mujer de nuestra vida.

-Eso parece- murmuró Ranma anonadado.

-Entonces, estoy segura que tú eres el chico de mi vida- exclamó Shampoo entusiasmada, y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma desde el otro lado del mostrador-. ¿Por qué no vienes ahora a mi habitación?- dijo seductoramente.

Mousse se miró a la pareja sin que le salieran las palabras.

-Espera, espera, creo que primero habría que reflexionar sobre esto- dijo Ranma. Se quitó de encima a Shampoo, y fue alejándose lentamente del mostrador acercándose a la salida de espaldas.

-No hay nada que reflexionar- sentenció Shampoo poniéndose seria-. No hay duda de que tú eres el hombre de mi vida, y yo soy la mujer de la tuya.

-Mira, primero consultemos el asunto con la almohada, y mañana lo veremos mejor, ¿de acuerdo? Venga, nos vemos- y Ranma salió a toda prisa del restaurante.

-Ey, espera.

Shampoo iba a saltar por encima del mostrador con intención de ir tras él, pero Mousse la detuvo rodeando su vientre con los brazos.

-Shampoo, no puede haber otra chica en el mundo que consiga quitarme la maldición, ni otro chico que no sea yo que te la quite a ti- exclamó el joven con pasión-. Ven, vayamos a hacer el amor.

-Suéltame, Mousse.

Shampoo le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el puño, tumbándolo en el suelo. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la salida del restaurante. Una vez fuera, miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, pero decepcionada vio que Ranma ya había desaparecido.

Mientras tanto, agachado encima del tejado del edificio donde se hallaba el restaurante, Ranma la observaba con cautela de no ser descubierto.

"Buff, creo que de momento me he librado de ella", pensó aliviado. Pero de repente sintió un chorro de agua caliente sobre su coronilla. Extrañado, se volvió y vio a Ryoga detrás de él vaciando el contenido de una tetera encima de su cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Ryoga?- preguntó Ranma molesto, recuperado ahora su aspecto masculino.

-Prefiero hablar sobre este tema de hombre a hombre- respondió su amigo con seriedad-. Según parece sólo recuperaremos la normalidad si nos acostamos con aquella que sea la chica que está destinada a ser nuestra pareja.

-Eso dijo la abuela de Shampoo.

-Bien, ¿y quién crees que es esa persona para ti?

Ranma sabía por qué cauces iba la pregunta de Ryoga, pero no quiso responder.

-¿Y tú?- inquirió- ¿Quién crees que es la tuya?

-Akane, por supuesto- respondió su rival sin dudar-. Te lo advierto, Ranma, cuídate mucho de enredarla para que se acueste contigo. Ve a por otra chica, porque Akane no es la persona que buscas.

-Porque es la que está destinada a ser la mujer de tu vida, ¿verdad?

-Exacto, ella es quien hará que deje de convertirme en cerdo y con la que compartiré nuestra existencia. Si tú quieres dejar de transformarte en chica tienes muchas otras chicas con quien probar.

Ranma no tuvo ganas de continuar esa conversación.

-Mira, Ryoga, haz lo que quieras- dijo-. Como si a mí me importara lo que hacéis tú y Akane.

Dicho esto, el joven saltó al suelo, y se fue corriendo en dirección al gimnasio Tendo.

Al poco rato caminaba con paso normal y pensativo.

"Es imposible que Akane sea la destinada a convertirse en mi esposa. Una marimacho como ella… A mí me gustan las chicas dulces y femeninas, y aunque nuestros padres hayan arreglado nuestro compromiso no creo que me acabe casando con ella. No señor. Entonces, ¿quién…?"

En la distancia vio la entrada al dojo, y delante de esta a un par de personas que parecían estar hablando. A medida que se acercaba pudo distinguir a Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu. Es verdad, esa tarde tenían una cita. Pues sí que habían terminado pronto. Entonces vio que el doctor se acercaba a la hermana de Akane y la besaba en los labios. Parecía que Kasumi accedía, pero al cabo de unos instantes se separaba de él violentamente gritando "¡Suélteme!", abría rápidamente la puerta y desaparecía detrás de ella.

-¡Kasumi, te quiero! Te quiero…

En ese momento llegaba Ranma.

-¿Qué ocurre, doctor?- dijo- ¿Problemas con las mujeres?

-Muchacho, como dijo alguien, las representantes del sexo femenino deberían llevar incluido un manual de instrucciones- respondió con una sonrisa triste-. Venga, hasta luego.

Y el Dr. Tofu se marchó.

Ranma se encogió de hombros, y pasó al jardín de la casa de los Tendo.

Una vez en la casa se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola, Ranma, ¿ya has vuelto?- le preguntó con amabilidad Kasumi, quien estaba poniendo té en una taza. Ranma notó su sonrisa natural un tanto forzada, y se percató de que había llorado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Kasumi? No me dirás que el Dr. Tofu te ha hecho algo malo, ¿verdad?- dijo el joven mientras entraba en la estancia.

-No, por supuesto que no- se apresuró a aclarar su interlocutora-. Sólo es que… Es culpa mía. No puedo soportar que me toque.

Ranma se sorprendió ante aquella declaración. Se dio cuenta que ese era un tema muy espinoso de conversación, lo que le hizo sentir incómodo.

-Pero no hablemos de eso- continuó Kasumi. Su sonrisa se volvió más sincera, y Ranma se alivió al ver que la tristeza desaparecía de su rostro-. ¿Quieres tomar un poco de té conmigo?

-Vale, de acuerdo.

Kasumi le sirvió una taza, sentados ambos en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Cómo es que tú y Akane no habéis salido juntos esta tarde?- preguntó la joven después de tomar un sorbo.

-Akane dijo que tenía planes para ahora, y yo me he ido un rato al restaurante de Shampoo- explicó Ranma-. ¿Tú sabes qué planes eran esos que tenía Akane?

-Bueno, tengo entendido que se ha ido con unas amigas al cine.

Sin saber por qué, Ranma se sintió aliviado. En cualquier caso, ya le había extrañado que una marimacho como Akane pudiera haber tenido una cita con otro hombre.

-Aunque espero que no llegue muy tarde- siguió hablando Kasumi-. Me ha dicho que todavía no ha hecho los deberes para mañana. ¿Y tú, Ranma, ya los has hecho?

-Pues no, pero todavía hay tiempo- se excusó el joven.

-Es mejor que los acabes cuando antes. ¿No teníais también un examen de lengua?

-Anda, es verdad- exclamó Ranma acordándose de improviso-. Mierda, y no he estudiado.

-Venga, no te preocupes. Si quieres luego te ayudo con la lección. Como siempre.

-Vaya, qué haría yo sin ti, Kasumi- dijo Ranma sonriendo.

Al joven artista marcial le molestaba que cualquiera le tratara como a un niño, pero con Kasumi era diferente. La amabilidad y simpatía innatas de la hermana de Akane le resultaban agradables, lo que hacía que no pusiera ninguna objeción a que se dirigiera a él como si fuera su hermano pequeño: ella siempre le ayudaba con sus estudios, le hacía la comida para el instituto, escuchaba sin perder la sonrisa las narraciones de sus trifulcas con Akane…

-Oye, Kasumi, ¿tienes algún problema con el Dr. Tofu?- se atrevió a preguntar Ranma.

Kasumi no respondió enseguida. Su sonrisa desapareció de nuevo.

-No te preocupes por eso, Ranma. No es nada importante.

-Pero Kasumi, si hay algo que te inquieta puedes contármelo sin ningún problema. Y si está en mi mano solucionarlo…

-Ah, Ranma, ¿ya has vuelto?- oyeron desde la entrada de la cocina. Allí vieron a Nabiki- ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?

-¿Ahora?- preguntó él.

-Sí, ahora, vamos.

Ranma, resignado, no vio otro remedio que seguir a Nabiki a dónde quisiera llevarlo. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bueno, hasta luego, Kasumi- se despidió.

-Sí, hasta luego…

Kasumi continuó sentada, acabando su té, metida en sus pensamientos.

Nabiki y Ranma entraron en la habitación de la primera, y él cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Qué es lo que querías, Nabiki?

Ella sonreía.

-Pues verás- dijo-, es que me han puesto unos deberes muy difíciles y me preguntaba si tú podías ayudarme a resolverlos.

Mientras decía esto, se desabrochó sus pantalones y dejó que resbalaran por sus piernas hasta que cayeron al suelo. Entonces se acercó a Ranma y lo besó en la boca, al tiempo que su mano derecha se deslizaba dentro de la bragueta del muchacho. Agarró el miembro viril, el cual se estaba poniendo duro y tieso, mientras las lenguas de ambos se movían juntas en sus bocas y Ranma posaba sus dos manos sobre el trasero de la joven. Bajó por debajo de sus caderas la goma de esas bragas tan sexies que vestía la segunda de las Tendo y la pieza de ropa interior terminó posándose sobre los pies de la joven. Ranma tocó con las yemas de sus dedos la entrada al sexo de Nabiki, lo que hizo que ella gimiera entre las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos. En su exploración a tientas de los labios vulvares de la joven, se hizo paso entre ellos con el dedo índice y rozó el clítoris. Nabiki gimió de nuevo, estremeciéndosele todo el cuerpo. Dejaron de besarse, y los dos contemplaron como ella le bajaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos, dejando al descubierto el pene erecto de Ranma.

-Venga, vamos- susurró Nabiki sin dejar de sonreír.

Le sentó en la cama y, encantada, le contempló así durante unos instantes. Entonces se arrodilló delante de él y agarró el miembro del muchacho.

-Qué polla más estupenda tienes, Ranma- exclamó-. Si lo llego a saber pido yo ser tu novia.

-Euh… Gracias- respondió el otro tímidamente.

Nabiki pasó el glande entre sus labios y, dentro de su boca, lo lamió suavemente, mientras Ranma se dejaba invadir por el placer que aquello le producía. Nabiki continuó lamiendo, ahora toda la extensión del pene, mientras acariciaba los testículos. Ella miraba de vez en cuando al rostro del muchacho, deleitándose de la expresión de goce que este reflejaba. Ranma alargó las manos y tocó los pechos de su amante, aún cubiertos por el jersey. Al cabo de unos momentos Nabiki se quitó el pene de la boca y susurró con deseo:

-Ranma, ¿me la metes?

-Lo que tú ordenes.

Terminaron de desnudarse, y Nabiki se tumbó seductoramente boca arriba sobre la cama, con las piernas abiertas. Ranma se colocó sobre ella y se introdujo en su húmeda vagina, empezando el movimiento de vaivén. Él apoyaba las palmas de las manos sobre el colchón, con el cuerpo de Nabiki entre sus brazos estirados, mientras ella rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas y dejaba las articulaciones superiores sueltas a cada lado de su cabeza. Gemía con los ojos cerrados, terminando por alcanzar el punto culminante del acto. Vio que Ranma también iba a llegar, y dijo:

-En mi cara, córrete en mi cara.

Al oír esto, él rápidamente sacó su pene y se colocó sobre ella a la altura de los pechos. Un par de movimientos de su mano hizo que el blanco y viscoso esperma cayera sobre los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas, los párpados cerrados y el flequillo de Nabiki.

-Está caliente…

Ranma se tumbó cansado y sin aliento a su lado.

-No hay nada mejor antes de empezar los deberes del instituto que un buen polvo- dijo Nabiki mientras recogía con el índice el semen de su cara y se lo metía en la boca.

-Si tú lo dices…- contestó Ranma sin ganas de moverse.

Nabiki se irguió.

-Y dime- dijo-, ¿al final cuál es el método ese para dejar de transformarte que decía Shampoo?

Ranma se volvió hacia ella sorprendido.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-No hay ningún misterio- dijo Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros-. Simplemente oí por casualidad vuestra conversación por teléfono. Bueno, ¿cuál es?

Ranma no vio otro remedio que explicárselo, así que, sonrojado y rápidamente, fue lo que hizo.

-Caramba, ¿de verdad?- dijo Nabiki sorprendiéndose un poco- Qué cosas más extrañas- volvió a sonreír-. Bueno, en todo caso, está claro que yo no soy la mujer de tu vida. Hemos hecho el amor un montón de veces y tú continúas convirtiéndote en chica. Tanto mejor, no eres la clase de muchacho que quisiera para compartir nuestras vidas. Dejando aparte lo del sexo, claro- pasó su mano por encima del ahora fláccido pene de Ranma-. ¿Y cuándo piensas contárselo a Akane?

-¿A Akane? Ella no tiene nada qué ver con esto, o sea que no tengo por qué decírselo. Igual que a tu familia.

-¿No crees que Akane pudiera ser la chica que buscas?

Ranma se quedó sin responder por unos segundos.

-No, claro que no. Akane y yo nos pasamos el día discutiendo. ¿Cómo quieres que estemos destinados a compartir nuestro amor? La chica de mi vida debe ser otra, seguro.

-Bueno, tú sabrás lo que haces, Ranma- dijo Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes en mente quién puede ser tu chico ideal?

-Pues… Tal vez sí- respondió la hermana de Akane con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Ranma consideró que era mejor ser discreto y no preguntarle de quién se trataba.

Ambos se vistieron. Dispuesto a irse, el muchacho dijo:

-Ah, y ni una palabra a nadie sobre el tema, y menos a Akane, ¿vale?

-Tranquilo- respondió Nabiki sentada en el escritorio-, siempre y cuando me pagues mil yenes por mi silencio.

-Ya, claro- dijo Ranma entrecerrando los ojos.

Momentos después, después de dejar la habitación de Nabiki, el joven se dirigió a su dormitorio con intención de empezar los deberes para el día siguiente, pero entonces se acordó que tenía que explicar a su padre sobre lo que se había hablado en el restaurante de Shampoo. Marchó a la sala de estar y, a punto de bajar las escaleras, se encontró a Akane que las estaba subiendo. Los dos se quedaron estáticos, contemplándose el uno al otro, ambos con una expresión entre sorpresa e intimidación. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar:

-Hola, Ranma, ¿cómo fue tu cita con Shampoo?- dijo mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras. Pasó por el lado del muchacho sin mirarle.

-No era ninguna cita. Había quedado con la pandilla en su restaurante.

-Ya, bueno, todo lo que quieras- dijo Akane sin detenerse ni volverse. Entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

A Ranma le sentó mal esa actitud tan fría por parte de su prometida. La verdad es que nunca la había visto actuar así.


	2. Lunes

Lunes.

-Ranma, date prisa o no voy a esperarte- oyó el muchacho gritar enérgicamente a Akane desde la puerta de entrada.

Ranma suspiró y se puso la cartera a la espalda.

-Toma, la comida- le dijo Kasumi con su dulce sonrisa mientras le entregaba el pequeño paquete.

-Gracias, eres un sol. Hasta la tarde.

-Hasta la tarde, que tengas un buen día.

Ranma salió a toda prisa del gimnasio Tendo y se sorprendió al encontrarse ante la puerta a Akane esperándole. Sin decirse nada, la pareja inició el camino hacia el instituto Furinkan. Permanecieron en silencio buena parte del trayecto. Ranma se volvió un poco para ver a Akane, ya que se extrañaba que permaneciera tanto tiempo sin hablar. La vio con una mirada baja y triste.

-Akane, ¿te ocurre algo, que vas con esa cara?- preguntó con cierta preocupación- ¿Hay algo que no funciona?

-¿Eh?- exclamó ella con un sobresalto- No, todo está bien, sólo es que…

Por algún motivo Akane cortó su frase.

-¿Sí?

Akane detuvo sus pasos y se colocó frente a él.

-Verás, Ranma, yo…

-¡Ranmaaaa!

La voz chillona de Shampoo hizo que los dos se volvieran. Sin saber de dónde había salido, Ranma se vio atrapado por la joven amazona, quien, sonriente, se había abalanzado a su cuello rodeándolo con los brazos, perdiendo él el equilibrio y cayendo los dos al suelo, ella encima del joven.

-Ranma, cariño, ¿has añorado a tu chica ideal?- exclamó Shampoo con entusiasmo- Ya lo tengo todo preparado en mi habitación para…

-¡Cállate, Shampoo!- gritó Ranma.

Miró a Akane, quien los estaba contemplando con una furia contenida.

-Ah, ya entiendo, Akane no lo sabe- dijo Shampoo mirándola y con una sonrisa triunfante-. Bueno, será nuestro secreto.

-Ranma, quédate con Shampoo si quieres, que yo me voy- exclamó Akane furiosa. Y empezó a andar con paso rápido.

-Es-espera, Akane- dijo Ranma tratando de sacarse de encima a Shampoo.

-¡Shampoooo!

El grito de Mousse, quien se dirigía hacia la pareja a toda velocidad, hizo que ambos miraran en su dirección.

-El que faltaba…- murmuró Ranma.

Entonces aprovechó la distracción de Shampoo para salir de debajo de ella y saltar al muro que rodeaba la calle, para acto seguido escapar corriendo.

-Eh, Ranma, ¿adónde vas?- exclamó Shampoo- Que ya lo tengo todo listo para que rompamos nuestras maldiciones…

Se dispuso a perseguirle, pero en ese momento llegaba Mousse y la rodeaba por el vientre con los brazos.

-Pero Shampoo, ¿por qué huyes de mí?- exclamó él estrechándola con fuerza- Estamos destinados a estar juntos. ¿Por qué no dejas que te lo demuestre?

-Sí, hombre, tú sueñas. Y suéltame, que se me escapa Ranma. ¡Ranmaaa! ¡No te vayas, amor mío!

Lejos de allí, Ranma se había quedado escondido detrás de unos cubos de basura junto a un poste de teléfonos. Después de unos momentos se atrevió a asomarse. Una chica de su edad, vestida con el uniforme femenino de su instituto, cartera en las manos y una gran pala de hacer "creps" a la espalda, le sonreía divertida al otro lado de los cubos.

-Hola, Ranma, ¿juegas al escondite?- bromeó la joven.

-Hola, Ukyo- saludó el otro, aliviado y poniéndose de pie-. Sí, más o menos.

-Pues será mejor que lo dejes para luego, que si no llegarás tarde a clase.

Ranma le sonrió con amabilidad. Momentos después, continuaron juntos el camino al instituto, mientras otros alumnos se les iban uniendo. Él observó de refilón a Ukyo: le gustaba verla vestida con el uniforme de chica, más que con el traje masculino que solía llevar para las clases la mayoría de veces.

-¿Cómo es que tú y Akane no hacéis el camino juntos como todos los días?- preguntó la joven sin aparente interés- ¿Ya os habéis vuelto a pelear?

Ranma estaba seguro que si le dieran un yen cada vez que le hacían esa pregunta, a esas alturas ya sería millonario.

-Psí- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo-. Todo ha sido por culpa de un malentendido que ha habido con Shampoo.

-Esa Shampoo, ya te ha estado molestando otra vez, ¿eh?- exclamó Ukyo con un poco de enfado- Debería saber que si quiere conseguir tu amor no tiene que estar acosándote a cada momento. Que a ti más bien te gustan las chicas suaves y tranquilas.

Ranma la miró extrañado. Ella se dio cuenta y se sonrojó.

-Vaya, veo que me tienes fichado.

-Bueno, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. ¿Quién va a saberlo mejor que yo?- Ukyo le guiñó un ojo- Akane también tendría que saber que no te van las chicas de mal carácter y violentas.

-¿Y quién crees que sería esa chica ideal para mí?- preguntó Ranma.

-Bueno… Pues… Yo creo que…

Con la mirada baja, Ukyo volvió a sonrojarse. Entonces se percató que Ranma la miraba sonriente.

-Ey, no me tomes el pelo- exclamó la joven, y le dio un cachete amistoso en la mejilla, aunque la fuerza del impacto lanzó a Ranma al suelo-. Y vamos deprisa, que llegaremos tarde.

-Eh, espera.

Ranma se levantó y se puso a correr detrás de su amiga.

* * *

Las clases se sucedieron con la rutina habitual, hasta que llegó la hora del recreo.

-Señor Saotome, queda levantado su castigo, pero otra vez…- dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta de la clase y saliendo al pasillo, pero se interrumpió al comprobar que el alumno mencionado había desaparecido y sólo quedaban los cubos tumbados y vacíos, con el agua desparramada por el piso.

En los lavabos de los chicos Ranma se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

"La próxima vez que te castiguen en el pasillo procura mantener el equilibrio de los cubos de agua", se decía para sus adentros. No tenía ropa de muda, así que pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir al patio y esperar que el calor del Sol le secara la que llevaba puesta. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente: no había agua caliente. Fastidiado, luego pensó que después de todo qué más daba. Todo el mundo conocía su capacidad de transformación. Salió del lavabo y se dirigió a la salida del edificio. Entonces se acordó que no todo el mundo conocía su poder de transformación, que había alguien que le tomaba por una persona diferente cuando iba convertido en chica. Alguien que le llamaba…

-¡La chica de la trenza!

Ranma se volvió a su espalda y vio espantado como Tatewaki Kuno corría hacia él con los brazos abiertos, sonriendo expresivamente y llevando la intención de abrazarlo.

-¡Chica de la trenza!- exclamaba el recién aparecido- Has venido expresamente a verme al instituto. Qué feliz me haces.

Nada más llegar al lado de Ranma chica esta le hundió la cabeza en el suelo de un golpe rápido de puño.

-Y sigues tan vergonzosa como siempre- dijo Kuno desenterrándose y volviendo a ponerse de pie, lo que desconcertó a Ranma-. No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a superar tu timidez.

Sacó su espada de kendo y se colocó en posición de ataque. Mientras tanto, la pareja se fue viendo rodeada por un grupo de alumnos curiosos, entre los que se encontraban Akane y Nabiki.

Ranma, sin molestarse en decirle nada ni en atacar, se fue limitando a esquivar con naturalidad el arma de Kuno, hasta que se vio atrapado contra una ventana abierta que daba fuera a su espalda. El kendoka, triunfante, fue a acometer contra su adversario, pero este esquivó saltando al exterior. Kuno, ni corto ni perezoso, fue en su persecución. Una vez en el suelo del patio la lucha continuó. Ranma, ya aburrido de aquello, dijo:

-Bueno, ya está bien por ahora, que va siendo hora de volver a las clases.

Golpeó con la suela de su zapato en la cara de Kuno tumbándolo en el suelo, y se marchó dando grandes y rápidos saltos, desapareciendo por una esquina del instituto. El grupo de alumnos que estaban siguiendo el combate, viendo que el espectáculo se había terminado, regresaron a sus clases.

Kuno se había quedado estirado sobre la arena del patio, semiconsciente.

-Kuno, ¿va todo bien?- oyó el muchacho que le decían.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Nabiki agachada a su lado.

-Sí, todo va bien- contestó con un poco de mal de cabeza. Se puso erguido, quedándose sentado en el suelo-. Esa chica de la trenza siempre se muestra vergonzosa cuando está conmigo. Cómo me gustaría que superara su timidez y se dejara llevar por su amor a mí.

Nabiki le escuchaba con los párpados entreabiertos y una gota de sudor en la sien.

-Bueno, mientras tanto, aquí tienes estas fotos- dijo, y le entregó un álbum donde había imágenes sexies de Ranma chica. Se sentó-. Ya sabes, diez fotos son mil yenes.

-Sí, sí- contestó Kuno mientras echaba un vistazo al álbum.

-Por cierto, el otro día me encontré a la chica de la trenza, y estuvimos hablando sobre tú y ella.

Kuno dejó el álbum para volcar toda su atención en Nabiki.

-¿Y qué hablasteis?- pidió con interés.

-Bueno, ella me confesó que te deseaba y que quería hacer el amor contigo, pero es tan tímida que ni siquiera se atreve a hablarte de ello.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Kuno.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- exclamó cayéndosele la baba.

-Pues claro. ¿Te iba a mentir yo?- dijo Nabiki sonriéndole-. Me ha dado un lugar y un momento para que os encontréis y deis paso a vuestra pasión.

-Magnífico, ya sabía yo que la chica de la trenza me amaba- entonces miró de reojo a Nabiki-. ¿Y cuánto me va a costar toda esta información?

-¿Cuánto te va a costar?- la compañera de clase de Kuno puso cara pensativa- Pues no se me había ocurrido cobrarte por organizarte la cita. Bueno, ya hablaremos más tarde de eso. Ahora escucha, el encuentro será…

* * *

-Esto no te ocurriría si no te anduvieras transformando cada dos por tres- regañó Akane a Ranma mientras dejaba caer el agua caliente de una tetera sobre este.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Los accidentes siempre pueden suceder- se defendió el muchacho.

Akane no respondió. Sin dejar el ceño fruncido, le pasó una toalla a su prometido, con la que este se secó el pelo.

-¿Y ahora por qué estás enfadada?- preguntó él- ¿Qué he hecho de malo?

-¿Qué has hecho de malo? Todo o nada, depende- dio por respuesta Akane-. No lo sé, estoy confundida. Me voy a clase.

Dicho esto, la joven salió de la habitación de los aparatos de gimnasia, dejando a un Ranma de lo más desconcertado.

* * *

Aquella tarde Ranma volvía solo del instituto. Akane había salido antes que él sin esperarle, supuestamente con unas amigas. Al muchacho empezaba a rondarle por la cabeza que la pequeña de las Tendo por alguna razón le estaba evitando. Durante los tiempos de descanso entre clase y clase también le había ignorado, quedándose cada uno en una punta del aula. Esa actitud le parecía a Ranma muy poco normal en Akane, y le daba qué pensar. ¿Y si se hubiera enterado de la reunión que mantuvo en el restaurante de Shampoo y de lo que se habló? Allí no faltaban personas interesadas en que ella lo supiera, claro… Entonces no le extrañaba que se encontrase confusa como le había dicho. Como él, no se atrevería a salir de dudas, sobre si ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Porque, ¿qué sucedería si una vez que hubieran hecho el amor Ranma dejaba de transformarse? Y al contrario, ¿qué pasaría si continuaba convirtiéndose en chica?

-Ranma, cariño, estás muy pensativo.

La voz de Kodachi le sobresaltó. Ella estaba delante de él, casi tocándose las caras, sonriéndole. Ranma retrocedió intimidado.

-Eso que no aceptaras tomar el té conmigo estuvo muy mal- dijo la joven como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño-. Creo que cuando lleguemos a mi casa tendré que castigarte por ser tan malo.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo de ir ahora a tu casa- dijo Ranma quitándose la cartera y poniéndose en guardia-. Tengo cosas qué hacer.

-Como dije ayer, no hay nada más…

-¡Ranma, cariño!

Sin saber de dónde salía, Ranma se vio abrazado por una efusiva y sonriente Shampoo. Miró a su alrededor: claro, si se hallaban delante del restaurante de la joven amazona.

-Eh, Shampoo, que yo vi primero a Ranma- exclamó Kodachi poniéndose seria.

-Bueno, pero ahora Ranma y Shampoo tienen cosas de las que hablar y de las que hacer, ¿verdad, Ranma?

El muchacho se quedó sin saber qué responder.

-Entonces hagamos un combate y la que gane se lo queda- propuso Kodachi segura de sí misma.

-Con mucho gusto- contestó Shampoo no menos ufana.

-Escuchad, ¿no creéis que mi opinión cuenta para algo?- dijo Ranma.

Shampoo atacó primera, pero su ímpetu fue detenido por las palabras de Kodachi:

-Huy, ahora que lo recuerdo- dijo consultando su reloj de pulsera-, si ahora tengo entrenamiento con el club de gimnasia rítmica. Lo siento, pero tendremos que dejar esto para otro día.

Shampoo se cayó de espaldas. Kodachi desapareció, con su risa altisonante y dejando una estela de pétalos negros.

-Bien, ahora que se ha ido esa pesada- dijo Shampoo levantándose del suelo-, pasemos a cosas más serias.

Se volvió hacia Ranma.

-Ven, Ranma, tenemos que hablar.

Y Ranma se vio empujado al interior del restaurante. No había nadie, y ambos se sentaron en los taburetes de la barra.

-Escucha, ¿por qué no comprobamos si nos quitamos la maldición mutuamente, y de paso si estamos hechos el uno para el otro?- propuso Shampoo sonriendo ruborizada-. Tal vez estabas destinado a vencerme en combate para convertirme en tu esposa, siguiendo la tradición de mi pueblo.

-Pero tengo entendido que Mousse ya te había vencido antes que yo.

-Fue de casualidad. Ese combate no cuenta.

Ranma estuvo pensativo durante unos momentos. Shampoo podría tener razón en eso que decía. Según la ley de las amazonas, ella debía casarse con aquel que la derrotase en un combate, y él la venció. Quizá eso significara algo.

-Está bien, probémoslo.

Shampoo saltó de entusiasmo del taburete.

-Vamos- exclamó.

Cogió de la mano a Ranma y lo llevó en dirección a su habitación.

-Un momento, antes debemos llenar un recipiente de agua para después hacer la comprobación- dijo él.

Ante una impaciente Shampoo, Ranma llenó un cubo de agua en el cuarto de baño y marcharon a la alcoba de la joven china. Una vez allí el muchacho contempló fascinado la decoración y los objetos que había en las estanterías.

-Desnudémonos, Ranma.

Él empezó a desvestirse. Pero se detuvo de desabrocharse los botones de su camisa roja al contemplar fascinado la sensualidad de Shampoo al quitarse su ropa tradicional china. Aquel espectáculo ya fue suficiente para excitarle.

-Ranma, no me mires así, que me da corte- dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza mientras se quitaba las bragas, quedando completamente desnuda ante él. Se le acercó-. Vamos, ¿quieres que te quite yo la ropa?

Sin esperar respuesta Shampoo le sacó la camisa.

-¿Sabes? Hasta ahora sólo te había visto desnudo transformado en chica, y resultaba muy frustrante- dijo mientras pasaba con placer sus manos por los pectorales de Ranma-. Vaya, veo que eres muy musculoso.

-Y tú tienes un cuerpo precioso- contestó él con una sonrisa sugerente.

Perdida la timidez inicial, besó con pasión a Shampoo. Exploró con su lengua cada rincón de la cavidad bucal de la muchacha, a lo que ella correspondió con lo mismo. Sus manos, situadas encima de los hombros de la joven china, se deslizaron hacia abajo, acariciando lentamente la piel de ella, llegando a los pechos. Sus dedos encontraron unos pezones duros como rocas, los que pellizcó con suavidad.

-Ah… Aaahn…- exclamó Shampoo.

-Eres muy sensible.

Ranma se agachó un poco y pasó su lengua por encima del pezón izquierdo, removiéndola por la aureola y luego succionándolo. Shampoo se dejaba hacer, disfrutando del placer que le estaban proporcionando.

Al rato ella estaba tumbada en la cama y Ranma, ya desnudo del todo, tenía la cara entre sus piernas, pasando unos dedos por la vagina y jugueteando con el clítoris con el índice y el pulgar de la otra mano, tratándolo como si fuera la rueda de dial de una radio antigua.

Shampoo gemía con los párpados apretados.

-Raaanma, no lo niegues, tú ya tenías algo de experiencia en estoooh…

Él sonrió mirándola. Cogió sus muslos y empezó a usar la lengua, primero en el punto más sensible, y luego profundizando en la vagina. Las secreciones de Shampoo le parecieron de mejor sabor que las de Nabiki.

Shampoo se vino a los pocos momentos. Ranma subió dejando una línea de saliva por su cuerpo con la lengua y, encontrándose los dos cara a cara, se volvieron a besar apasionadamente.

Rodaron abrazados por la cama quedándose Shampoo encima de él, la cual se irguió poniéndose de rodillas sobre del muchacho, con el pubis de este entre sus muslos.

-Ranma, cómo he deseado este momento…- dijo ella agarrando con ambas manos el pene.

El miembro entró sin mucha dificultad en la vagina de Shampoo.

-Ooooh…- gimió esta alzando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Luego empezó a moverse.

Ranma veía su pene aparecer y desaparecer, empapado por el flujo vaginal y sintiendo la agradabilísima estrechez de su compañera.

-¡Shampoo se corre! ¡Shampoo se corre!- exclamó esta- ¡Aaaah!

Ranma también estaba a punto de venirse. Entonces Shampoo se lo sacó de dentro y se lo metió en la boca, absorbiendo y mientras lo masturbaba con la mano. El semen salió expulsado sobre el paladar y la garganta de la joven.

-Estás hecha una perversa- le dijo Ranma sonriendo, a la vez que ella, alzando los ojos hacia él, se sacaba el miembro de la boca con rostro satisfecho.

Aún no recuperado, el muchacho se fijó en el cubo lleno de agua. Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama.

-Eh, vamos a ver si ya no nos transformamos- exclamó. Cogió el cubo.

-Espera, espera…

Ranma lanzó parte del agua sobre Shampoo y luego el resto sobre sí. Ante sus ojos ella no había cambiado su aspecto humano.

-¡Viva, lo hemos conseguido, ya no…!- comenzó a exclamar repleto de gozo, pero se detuvo al escucharse la voz. Miró hacia abajo, y puso sus manos sobre esos pechos que conocía tan bien- Pero, ¿cómo es posible que yo me haya convertido y tú…?- dijo totalmente desorientado.

De improviso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo Mousse ante ellos.

-Eh, Shampoo, ¿ya habéis terminado?- preguntó sonriente.

-Sí, ya está, amor mío- le contestó la otra, acercándose a él. Se abrazaron y besaron.

-Escuchad, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- preguntó Ranma aún más desconcertado.

-Verás, es que Mousse al final me convenció para que hiciéramos el amor, y hemos descubierto que estamos hechos el uno para el otro- explicó Shampoo con una sonrisa feliz.

-Sí, ahora ya no nos transformamos con el agua fría- continuó el otro con la misma sonrisa-. Pero Shampoo me pidió que antes de ser mía para siempre, quería ver cumplida su fantasía de hacerlo al menos una vez contigo.

-Y a mí me pareció que la excusa de que a lo mejor dejábamos de transformarnos si lo hacíamos era la mejor para convencerte.

-¿De veras…?- dijo Ranma mientras su ira, y su puño derecho, iban subiendo.

Al cabo de un instante Mousse y Shampoo estaban abrazados el uno al otro, felices y ambos con unos chichones en la cabeza.

-Como te quiero, Shampoo- decía él.

-Yo también te quiero, cariño- respondía ella-. Estaremos siempre juntos.

-Hala, que os aproveche- murmuró malhumorado Ranma, y, después de coger su ropa, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Ranma se sintió aliviado por haber descubierto que Shampoo no estaba destinada a ser su mujer. No era algo que precisamente le extrañase, después de todo. En cualquier caso él continuaba transformándose en chica, aunque, al menos, si algo había salido de positivo en ese asunto, es que la joven amazona y su novio ya no le darían más la lata.

No se encontró con ánimos de ir directamente a casa, y decidió pasear un poco hasta la hora de la cena. Caminó sin rumbo mientras por su mente pasaban las fuentes de Yushenko, su imagen femenina, los pergaminos antiguos que había traducido la abuela de Shampoo, Akane… ¡Akane!

A unos cuantos metros de él vio a la muchacha y a Ryoga salir juntos de un edificio. Se detuvo sorprendido, sin saber qué hacer, si ir a su encuentro o esconderse. En un principio ellos parecieron no fijarse en él, pero Akane giró un poco la cabeza y le vio. Puso primero cara de sorpresa y luego de algo así como culpabilidad. La pareja, tal como había aparecido, desapareció calle arriba, entre la luz de las farolas y la oscuridad del cielo.

Ranma llegó junto al edificio de donde les había visto salir. "¡No puede ser!", se dijo dándole un escalofrío. El cartel lo dejaba bien claro: era un hotel de alquiler de habitaciones por horas.


	3. Martes

Martes.

Durante la noche anterior, cuando Ranma se encontró en casa con Akane, este no se atrevió a comentarle que la había visto salir de aquel hotel con Ryoga. Al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía ninguna obligación de darle explicaciones. Si ellos dos estaban prometidos era porque los padres de ambos lo habían decidido, y no porque tuvieran un compromiso sentimental. Pero entonces, si era así, ¿por qué Ranma sentía esa sensación? Akane, por su parte, no le dirigió la palabra, y se fue pronto a su habitación. Entonces un nuevo pensamiento vino a la cabeza del muchacho: el hecho que Akane y Ryoga estuvieran juntos en esa situación significaba que él se lo había contado todo a ella, incluido su poder de transformación y que era ni más ni menos que P-chan, el querido cerdito de Akane. La debió convencer argumentando lo bien que se compenetraban cuando él estaba convertido en P-chan y entonces… ¿Entonces qué? ¿Ryoga debía haber dejado de transformarse, demostrando de este modo que él y Akane estaban hechos para estar juntos? ¿O quizá no?

Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Ranma mientras permanecía adormecido con la cara sobre sus brazos y estos sobre su pupitre, mientras había un descanso entre clases. No pudo dejar de pensar en ello durante toda la mañana y, para no variar, esa tarde también volvía solo a casa. Akane tampoco había ido con él a la ida, sino que dijo que había quedado con unas amigas. Empezaba a darse cuenta que ya no le importaba mucho el sacarse de encima la maldición, y se sintió abatido. Sus pasos, y su deseo de hablar con alguien de confianza y que le escuchara, le guiaron hasta la crepería de Ukyo, cuya sonrisa al verle entrar ya le animó.

-Hola, Ranma, bienvenido- le saludó la joven- ¿Tomarás lo de siempre?

-Sí, por favor- respondió el recién llegado sentándose junto a la barra.

En el establecimiento había un par de parejas sentadas a las mesas, al igual que dos chicas estudiantes de instituto, juntas y vistiendo el uniforme.

-Toma, tu "crep" favorita- dijo Ukyo sirviéndole lo que le había pedido-. Que aproveche.

-Gracias- contestó Ranma.

Mientras empezaba la "crep", Ukyo le contemplaba como hechizada, apoyada en la barra y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te veo triste, Ranma- dijo-. Hoy no te comes la "crep" con el entusiasmo de siempre. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-He descubierto el remedio para que deje de transformarme en chica cuando me mojo con agua fría- respondió el otro espontáneamente, no dudando en confiar en la discreción de la muchacha.

-¿De verdad?- exclamó Ukyo sorprendida.

Ranma se sintió desahogado cuando hubo terminado su relato sobre lo hablado en el restaurante de Shampoo.

Ukyo se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos.

-Un momento- dijo extrañada-, ¿estás seguro que ese remedio funciona? ¿No será una argucia de Shampoo y su abuela para que caigas en sus redes?

-No lo creo. Shampoo y Mousse lo probaron, y funcionó. Ahora están juntos.

-Vaya…

Ranma continuó comiéndose la "crep", al tiempo que Ukyo se mantuvo pensativa.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?- preguntó- ¿Se lo has contado a Akane?

-No, ni falta que hace. Ella se ha enterado por mediación de Ryoga. Ayer los vi salir de un hotel de alquiler de habitaciones.

Ukyo se volvió a sorprender. Vio la depresión en la mirada de Ranma. Si había alguna persona ante la cual el muchacho no podía evitar exteriorizar sus verdaderos sentimientos, esa era la joven cocinera.

-Vamos, anímate- le dijo-. Si quieres, mañana me tomo el día libre y te acompaño a alguna parte para que te distraigas. Podríamos ir al cine, o al parque de atracciones. ¿Qué te parece?

Ranma miró a una sonriente Ukyo.

-¿No te importa?

-Claro que no- contestó ella alegre-. Soy tu amiga, y entre amigos hay que ayudarse.

-Más que mi amiga, eres mi prometida, ¿recuerdas?

-Eso fue una tontería que hicieron nuestros padres- respondió ella-. Yo ya he olvidado que nos prometieron cuando éramos niños.

Los ánimos de Ranma fueron volviendo al joven, tras esa conversación con su amiga de la infancia.

-Gracias, Ukyo, siempre es un placer hablar contigo- dijo consiguiendo sonreír.

-Calla, que vas a hacer que me ponga colorada- contestó dándole amigablemente en la frente con una paleta de cocinar. Pero su semblante cambió al dirigir la vista a la entrada-. Hablando de Ryoga…

Ranma se volvió a su espalda. Allí vio al mencionado, quien, al fijarse en él, se dirigió hacia la barra.

-Hola, Ranma, ¿qué tal?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de este- Hola, Ukyo.

-Hola, bienvenido, Ryoga- saludó esta con seriedad-. ¿Qué va a ser?

-Quisiera una "crep" de gambas, por favor.

-Marchando.

Ranma continuó con su plato, tratando de ir lo más rápido posible.

-¿Cómo va tu búsqueda de la chica ideal, Ranma?- le preguntó Ryoga no sin cierto retintín.

-¿Y la tuya?- contestó el otro sin amilanarse- ¿Ya has dejado de transformarte en cerdito? Me pregunto cómo debiste conseguir engatusar a Akane para que se acostara contigo. Creí que a ella lo que le iba era la zoofilia.

Sin decir palabra, Ryoga cogió el vaso de agua que tenía delante y de un movimiento seco echó su contenido a la cara de Ranma.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- exclamó este molesto, convertido en chica.

-No te metas con Akane- dijo Ryoga enérgico-. Como tú muy bien dijiste, lo que hagamos ella y yo no es asunto tuyo.

A Ranma le entraron muchas ganas de golpearle, pero la voz de Ukyo le controló:

-Cálmate, Ranma- le oyó decir-. No te rebajes a ello. Y tú aquí tienes tu "crep".

-Gracias- correspondió Ryoga, y empezó a comer.

Ranma terminó rápidamente con su "crep" y pagó a Ukyo.

-Bueno, nos vemos aquí mañana después de las clases, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo esta haciendo un ademán con el dedo pulgar.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

Ranma se dispuso a irse, pero al girarse hacia la salida se topó con un cuerpo sólido que se alzaba más allá de su coronilla. Miró hacia arriba y vio el rostro desagradablemente sonriente de Kuno.

-Hola, chica de la trenza- le saludó-. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Kodachi saliendo por detrás de su hermano.

Ranma retrocedió espantado, volviendo a sentarse en el taburete.

-Nabiki ya me ha contado lo que sientes por mí- dijo Kuno en tono seductor-. Yo ya sabía que no podías resistirte a mi atractivo.

-¿Qué?- balbuceó Ranma sin entender. Ryoga y Ukyo se volvieron hacia ellos con los ojos como platos.

-Mañana por la noche te estaré esperando impaciente para que consumamos nuestra pasión- continuó Kuno.

-¿Qué?- repitió Ranma en un tono más alto.

-Y no te preocupes, he comprado condones. La protección ante todo.

-¿Quéeee?- exclamó Ranma anonadado.

-Ey, un momento- intervino Kodachi-. Yo ya le he dado el beso a la chica de la trenza, hermano. Seré yo quien la desvirgue.

Ranma escuchó aquello aún más consternado.

-Muy bien, hermanita- dijo Kuno sonriendo con superioridad-. ¿Quieres que hagamos un combate para elegir quien lo hará con ella?

-Encantada- respondió la otra con la misma sonrisa, y sacando de alguna parte sus mazos de gimnasia rítmica.

Kuno desenvainó su arma de kendo y la pareja inició el combate.

-Eh, un momento, si queréis pelearos os vais fuera- exclamó Ukyo.

Sin hacer ningún caso, los dos hermanos continuaban su pelea moviéndose por el establecimiento.

-Será mejor que aproveches para irte, Ranma- le dijo Ukyo-. Y tú, Ryoga, ¿me ayudas a calmar los ánimos de ese par?

-De acuerdo- contestó haciendo crujir sus nudillos-. No está nada bien que armen tanto jaleo en un restaurante tan apacible y acogedor como este.

-Gracias por el cumplido- respondió Ukyo sonriéndole. Con su gran pala en la mano, saltó por encima del mostrador.

Junto al resto de clientes, Ranma salió deprisa del lugar, mientras el cuarteto iniciaba su pelea.

Ranma entró en casa de los Tendo reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de pasar en la crepería de Ukyo. ¿Nabiki le había organizado un encuentro sexual con Kuno? ¿Pero de qué diablos iba esa tía? ¿Hasta ahí iba su adoración al dinero? Y menos mal que no le cobraba por acostarse con ella (aunque, en ese caso, sería para preguntarse quién debería pagar a quién). Pero cuando la encontrara le iba a pedir muchas explicaciones, vaya que sí.

El joven entró en la sala de estar y se encontró con que Akane aparecía por la otra puerta.

-Hola- saludó él.

-Hola…- dijo ella con la mirada baja.

-¿Ya ha vuelto Nabiki de la academia de refuerzo?

Akane le miró fija y seriamente.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Pues, por nada- respondió Ranma sin saber qué contestarle.

-¿Te han entrado ganas de follar un poco?

Ranma se quedó sin palabras ante esa frase que había salido de la boca de Akane.

-¿Te lo ha contado Nabiki?- preguntó intentando no intimidarse.

-No, ella no me ha contado nada. ¿Te crees que soy estúpida, y que no me doy cuenta de las cosas?- se le acercó con furia- Sé que tú y mi querida hermanita os lo montáis desde hace tiempo.

Ranma trató de imponerse.

-¿Y qué? Yo no tengo por qué justificarme ante ti- dijo-. ¿Acaso crees que tienes algún derecho sobre las cosas que hago? Además, tú ayer te fuiste a un hotel con Ryoga, ¿o es que se te ha olvidado?

Akane golpeó con violencia la cara de Ranma con la palma de su mano derecha.

-¡Imbécil!- exclamó la muchacha- Ryoga y yo no hicimos nada. Yo no pude hacer nada. ¿Te enteras?

Akane salió rápidamente por donde había entrado Ranma, y se oyó un gran portazo proveniente de la puerta de entrada.

Ranma se había quedado atónito e inmóvil. Sin saber qué hacer a continuación, decidió que de momento lo mejor era volver a su estado normal.

Entró en la cocina, donde vio a Kasumi lavando platos.

-Kasumi, ¿me dejas un momento el agua caliente?- le preguntó.

-Claro que sí.

La joven se apartó y Ranma mojó sus manos en el chorro que salía del grifo. Al momento recuperó su apariencia masculina. Se las secó con un trapo.

-Oye, Ranma, ¿es cierto que te has acostado con Nabiki?- preguntó Kasumi.

Ranma la miró.

-¿Nos has oído hablar, a Akane y a mí?

-Gritabais tanto que no he podido evitarlo.

Ninguno de los dos habló por unos momentos.

-Ven, vamos a bajar la hinchazón de tu cara- dijo Kasumi sonriente-. Esa torta que te ha dado Akane debe haber sonado en toda la casa.

Al poco rato ambos estaban en el comedor, sentados en el suelo junto a la mesa en que solía comer toda la familia, encima de la cual había un botiquín. Kasumi pasaba algodón por encima del enrojecido carrillo de Ranma.

-Estoy confundido, Kasumi- dijo el muchacho-. No sé qué hacer. ¿He de pensar que Akane en realidad me quiere, después de lo mal que se comporta conmigo?

-Hay algunas chicas que esconden sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de un carácter violento, o de una actitud de rechazo, por miedo a parecer vulnerables…

Kasumi bajó la cabeza y perdió la sonrisa, y Ranma vio que le asomaban las lágrimas.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kasumi?- le preguntó.

-Nada- dijo ella pasándose las manos por los ojos-. Me he acordado de algo…

-Ojalá Akane fuera tan sensible como tú, y tan amable. No, ojalá fueses tú mi prometida.

Ranma se tapó la boca inmediatamente con la mano. Quizá había hablado demasiado.

Kasumi primero le miró sorprendida por aquella frase, y luego sonrió. Con estupor, Ranma se vio abrazado por la mayor de las Tendo.

-Eres muy dulce cuando quieres…- dijo ella.

A Ranma le resultó agradable el calor del cuerpo de Kasumi y, sin darse cuenta, sus brazos también la rodearon. Se sintió protegido, como si de hecho ella fuera una verdadera hermana mayor. Un pensamiento pasó por su mente. ¿Y si Kasumi fuera…? Pero entonces la oyó sollozar.

-Kasumi, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- le preguntó mirándose los dos a la cara. Le pasó los dedos por debajo de los ojos- El Dr. Tofu tiene algo que ver, ¿no es así?

-Sí. Él me ha propuesto que, bueno, que hagamos el amor- respondió la joven bajando la cabeza. Le miró-. Yo le quiero, Ranma, y en lo más profundo de mi ser deseo hacerlo, pero hay algo que me lo impide. Tengo miedo de parecerle una chica débil, una chica de la que puede hacer lo que quiera. Dime, ¿qué harías tú para superar eso?

-Pues, no sé- dijo el joven, nervioso ante aquella pregunta-. Tal vez tendrías que hacerlo primero con una persona que apreciaras y con la que no te sintieses en ese nivel de inferioridad, e incluso con la que te sintieras superior. Es posible que luego tendrías más seguridad en ti misma.

Ranma habló sin reparar en lo que decía, como si pensara en voz alta. Pero entonces se dio cuenta y se puso colorado.

-¿Una persona como tú?

Kasumi juntó sus labios con los de él, poniendo la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho. Ranma se sorprendió, mirando los ojos cerrados de la joven. Ella se apartó. Sonreía, con aquella expresión maternal que siempre le dedicaba.

-Siempre te estoy echando una mano con los deberes y los estudios- dijo mientras pasaba su mano entre el flequillo de Ranma-. Pero esta vez soy yo quien te necesita a ti. ¿Me ayudarías a superar mi problema?

-Yo… De acuerdo. Si es lo que deseas- contestó Ranma mirándola fijamente-. Procuraré hacerlo bien.

Se besaron de nuevo mientras se abrazaban. Kasumi se estiró en el suelo sobre su espalda, con Ranma encima de ella. Él besó su cuello, posando sus manos sobre los pechos, pero encontró una dificultad: no sabía cómo quitarle ese vestido de falda larga que vestía.

-Un momento- dijo Kasumi, advirtiendo la situación. Se incorporó.

Mientras se deshacía del vestido, Ranma se había puesto de rodillas y la contemplaba nervioso y enrojecido, sin apartar la vista de ella. Se preguntó por qué diablos se estaba comportando como si aquella fuera su primera vez.

Una vez en ropa interior, Kasumi volvió a yacer sobre el suelo, y la seductora y tentadora belleza de la joven atrajo como un imán a Ranma. Este subió las copas del sujetador y los pechos se mostraron ante él, aplastados por la gravedad y con los pezones erectos apuntando al techo. Ranma se metió el izquierdo en la boca, y su lengua empezó a moverse rápidamente en círculo rodeándolo y doblándolo. Succionó haciendo un ruido.

-Mmmmh… Aaaah…- escapó de entre los labios de Kasumi.

Miró a Ranma. Este rodeaba con las dos manos el pecho izquierdo, mientras tenía los párpados apretados.

-Tranquilo, Ranma- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pelo-. Tendría que ser yo la nerviosa.

Ranma abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Pero te gusta que me comporte así, ¿verdad?- dijo sonriéndole.

Kasumi no respondió, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Mientras seguía dedicándose al seno de la joven, Ranma bajó su mano derecha y la introdujo dentro de las bragas. Sus dedos pasaron por encima del vello púbico y entraron en contacto con la vulva de Kasumi. La acariciaron generosamente, y, sin quererlo, se escurrieron dentro.

-¡Ops!

-Ah…

Ranma se llevó a la boca esos dedos empapados del jugo del amor de la joven.

-Kasumi, ¿me dejas echarle un buen vistazo a tu cosita?

-Bueno, si tú me dejas ver la tuya.

Ambos se desvistieron del todo. Ranma miró fascinado a aquella chica desnuda que había ante él. ¿Realmente era Kasumi? Esa sonrisa, ese pelo recogido en lazo y caído sobre su hombro… Sí, era ella de verdad. La fascinación del muchacho comenzó a convertirse en lujuria.

Ranma se tumbó en el suelo, y Kasumi colocó su vulva ante la cara de él, mientras el pene empinado del joven se alzaba delante de la suya. La lengua de Ranma inició su movimiento entre los labios genitales, en desplazamientos rápidos y nerviosos. Entonces sintió su miembro rodeado por el calor de la boca de Kasumi.

-¡Kasumi! ¿Qué haces?- exclamó.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?- preguntó ella volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No, no es eso, es que… Me sorprendes.

Kasumi regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, e inició el movimiento de la cabeza, haciendo entrar y salir el pene de su boca rítmicamente, al tiempo que lo hacía pasar por encima de su lengua, la cual también se iba moviendo a su alrededor.

Ranma no pudo concentrarse en su acción sobre la vulva de ella, dejándose llevar por las sacudidas de placer que sentía, lo cual no pareció importar a Kasumi.

-Kasumi, creo que no voy a resistir mucho más, yo… ¡Uuuuuh!

La joven abrió los ojos: Ranma se había corrido en su boca. Subió la cabeza, sacando el pene fuera. Una línea de esperma se formó entre la punta del miembro y los labios de la muchacha.

Esta se quitó de encima de Ranma, y cogió de nuevo su pene. Él se incorporó, observando lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

-Aún no hemos terminado, Ranma…

El joven vio como ella empezaba a frotar el miembro, mientras lamía el glande. Kasumi sonrió, cuando por fin contempló la formación de una nueva erección.

Ranma continuó dejando que ella fuera la que llevase la batuta. Si disfrutaba así, no iba a negárselo. Volvió a ponerse tumbado cuando Kasumi se colocó sobre su pubis. No supo decir si aquella primera penetración le habría dolido a la mayor de las Tendo, pues la expresión que mostró le pareció muy ambigua. Sin duda, su rostro no estaba hecho para reflejar dolor.

Kasumi apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma mientras se iba moviendo. Sus senos subían y bajaban ante la vista del joven, quien no puso reparos en situar las manos sobre ellos, acariciándolos haciendo círculos. Sin dejar de agitarse, cada vez más rápido, Kasumi se inclinó hacia delante para besarse con Ranma entre sus aceleradas respiraciones, mientras él posaba sus manos sobre las nalgas de ella. Kasumi gimió, y alcanzó el orgasmo.

-Kasumi, Kasumi…

Esta se alzó sacándose de dentro el miembro del muchacho, lo agarró y el semen cayó sobre los estómagos de ambos.

Kasumi besó a un Ranma sin fuerzas.

-Ha sido maravilloso- le dijo-. Gracias.

Ranma la miró con la boca medio abierta.

Kasumi se puso de pie y se desperezó. Se vistió rápidamente, con una sonrisa de felicidad. Ranma se puso sentado.

-Te vas a ver al Dr. Tofu, ¿verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues, sólo te digo que es posible que llegue tarde para hacer la cena. Creo que hoy tendréis que arreglároslas sin mí. Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda, Ranma. Mañana para el instituto te pondré tu comida favorita.

-No es necesario que te molestes. Ha sido todo un placer ayudarte.

-Pervertido…

Kasumi le dedicó una última sonrisa, y salió de la sala.

Una bocanada de aire salió de la boca de Ranma, y se rascó el flequillo. Aquella deliciosa clase de sexo le había acabado de subir los ánimos, y se le formó una sonrisa idiota recordando lo que había ocurrido hacía unos momentos. Pero pensar en ello le hizo acordarse de Nabiki, y en la historia en que le había metido con Kuno. No obstante, antes que nada tenía que comprobar algo, así que, después de vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina. No le decepcionó mucho el hecho que continuara convirtiéndose en chica con el agua fría. Kasumi ya tenía a su pareja, al fin y al cabo. Después de mojarse con el agua caliente, consultó el reloj de pared: a esa hora Nabiki ya tendría que haber vuelto de la academia de refuerzo. ¿Tal vez le había pillado haciéndolo con Kasumi, y había decidido volver más tarde? Ranma suspiró: Ya se veía pagándole para que no se fuera de la lengua. Decidido, se dirigió al exterior con intención de ver si daba con ella y, nada más salir al jardín, se encontró a la segunda de las Tendo, con su cartera en la mano, un tanto sorprendida por el ímpetu del muchacho.

-Eh, Ranma, ¿a dónde vas tan deprisa?- le preguntó mientras pasaba por su lado, entrando en la casa.

Él la siguió.

-¿Has llegado ahora?- le preguntó al tiempo que pasaban a la sala de estar.

-Sí, claro, ¿no lo ves?- respondió ella extrañada por esa pregunta- Me he entretenido un poco con unas colegas de la academia. ¿Por qué? ¿Te hubiera sorprendido haciendo algo censurable si llego a venir antes?

Ranma no respondió. Nabiki sonrió al ver su rostro colorado.

-Eso no viene al caso- exclamó el joven. Se puso serio-. Y aclárame una cosa: ¿qué es eso que me ha dicho Kuno que has organizado una noche de amor entre él y la chica de la trenza?

-Ah, vaya, ¿ya te has enterado?- dijo Nabiki sin alterarse- Sólo es un pequeño favor que me gustaría que me hicieses…

Sonriendo, le guiñó un ojo, ante la desconfianza del muchacho.


	4. Miércoles

Miércoles.

-¿Akane ya se ha marchado?- preguntó Ranma a Kasumi mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

-No, ahora viene- respondió.

-Por cierto, se te ve más radiante que los demás días, Kasumi- le dijo Ranma contento-. ¿Ya has solucionado tus problemas con el Dr. Tofu?

-No hagas preguntas indiscretas- contestó amablemente, empujando la frente de Ranma con la punta del dedo índice.

Akane entró en la sala con rostro serio, ya vestida con el uniforme y llevando su cartera.

-Ranma, te espero fuera, no tardes- dijo, y salió.

Kasumi y Ranma, turbados, la vieron marcharse.

-Veo que Akane ya vuelve a hablarte- dijo la primera con optimismo-. Me alegro. No es bueno que estéis peleados.

Recogió los tazones vacíos y marchó a la cocina. Ranma desayunó con prisa, preguntándose a qué se debía el cambio de actitud de Akane.

Momentos después se reunía con ella, e iniciaban el camino al instituto. Ranma respiró profundamente y se decidió a hablar.

-Oye, Ranma, respecto a lo que hablamos ayer- se adelantó Akane-, tienes razón. No tienes por qué darme ninguna explicación de lo que haces. Al fin y al cabo, si estamos prometidos es por culpa de nuestros padres.

Ranma escuchaba eso perplejo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto. Y yo tampoco tengo que contarte nada de lo que haga o no con Ryoga. Sólo es asunto mío y de él.

El tono desafiante que se notó en la voz de Akane molestó a Ranma.

-Muy bien, yo esta tarde salgo con Ukyo, y es posible que acabe acostándome con ella, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece excelente- exclamó Akane dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro serio-. Espero que te haga sentir en el paraíso.

La joven se avanzó con paso rápido, juntándose con otras chicas que había más adelante.

En ese momento Ranma tuvo definitivamente claro que Akane no era la mujer que buscaba. Durante la tarde y la noche pasadas estuvo pensando en lo que se habían dicho, y que había sido demasiado duro con ella. Decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con la joven sobre la relación entre los dos, de puntualizar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sobre los pros y los contras de comprobar si el destino iba a unir sus vidas bajo el poder del amor… Pero Akane le acababa de dejar ver de forma rotunda que no estaba interesada en él y que lo que quería era ir con Ryoga. Pues muy bien, sin ningún problema. Él también se buscaría por su lado su novia definitiva.

-Eh, Ranma- exclamó Ukyo saludando con el brazo y formando una sonrisa alegre.

Ranma llegó junto a ella, reuniéndose ambos ante la crepería.

-Hola, ¿he tardado mucho?- preguntó él con la respiración un poco agitada.

-No, no mucho- respondió la joven cocinera-. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

La pareja inició su itinerario. Ranma había disimulado su sorpresa al contemplar el desenvuelto atuendo que vestía su amiga: pantalones tejanos, blusa blanca y jersey sobre sus hombros, con las mangas atadas entre sí sobre el pecho. Ni siquiera llevaba su pala a la espalda. Incluso diría que… ¿Se había maquillado?

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó ella.

-No, nada- respondió Ranma desviando la mirada de la joven- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Eso te pregunto yo. ¿Adónde te gustaría ir?

-Ayer hablamos del parque de atracciones. ¿Qué te parece?

-Mmm, perfecto- contestó Ukyo entusiasmada-. Desde que vivo aquí no he ido más de una vez y ha pasado tiempo desde entonces. Adelante.

Ranma y Ukyo pasaron una tarde entretenida en el parque de atracciones. La montaña rusa, los autos de choque, el tren del terror, el algodón de azúcar, un oso panda de peluche que ganó Ranma para Ukyo…

-Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde- dijo Ranma sonriente.

-Me alegro mucho- contestó Ukyo-. Ya era hora que te distrajeras un poco y dejases de pensar por un momento en la maldición y todo eso. ¿Y sabes? Yo también he disfrutado.

Juntos, salieron del recinto. A sus espaldas, dibujadas sobre el cielo nocturno, las luces del parque de atracciones se iban alejando, con la gran noria moviéndose lentamente y la música característica del lugar apagándose en la distancia.

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento de la gran decisión- dijo Ukyo seria-. ¿Dónde cenamos?

-Buena pregunta. Creo que no tendríamos que haber dejado la elección para el último momento.

-¿Conoces algún lugar que esté bien?

-¿Algún lugar que esté bien? Lo cierto es que aquí únicamente he comido en tu crepería y en el restaurante de Shampoo.

-Pues yo no tengo mayores conocimientos que tú- Ukyo hizo una pausa-. ¿Y si vamos al restaurante de Shampoo? Quiero ver con mis propios ojos lo de que ella y Mousse están juntos. Eso es un espectáculo digno de verse.

-Algo de razón sí que tienes- dijo Ranma pensándolo bien.

La pareja llegó al lugar elegido y entraron.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos- saludó una risueña Shampoo, quien estaba pasando una bayeta por encima de una mesa-. Ah, Ranma, hola, nunca te había visto por aquí a esta hora.

-Sí, esta tarde he querido hacer algo diferente a todos los días- explicó este, a la vez que él y Ukyo se sentaban en una mesa cercana a la barra, lugar donde se encontraba Cologne-. Buenas noches, abuela.

-Buenas noches, futuro yer… No, quiero decir, buenas noches, Ranma.

-Mi bisabuela aún no se ha acostumbrado a que ahora esté con Mousse- dijo Shampoo sonriendo festivamente-. Es divertido.

-¿Le sabe mal, abuela?- preguntó Ranma.

-Ehm, no especialmente- respondió Cologne con un tanto de nerviosismo-. Si Shampoo es feliz no tengo nada que objetar.

Desvió la mirada de ellos.

-Bueno, Ranma, no nos has presentado a tu acompañante- dijo Shampoo curiosa, poniendo un vaso de agua delante de cada uno de los recién llegados-. Mi nombre es Shampoo, y tú eres…

-Soy Ukyo, claro- respondió ella extrañada.

-¿Ukyo?- exclamó la joven china sorprendida- ¿Qué Ukyo? ¿La Ukyo que yo conozco? ¿La de la crepería?

-La misma que viste y calza- respondió su interlocutora un poco molesta-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me has reconocido?

-Cualquiera te reconoce con esta nueva imagen. Estás muy guapa y elegante- Shampoo se miró a la pareja-. Ah, claro, ya entiendo.

Sonrió, y entregó las cartas con el menú.

Después de una amena cena, Ranma y Ukyo se dispusieron a irse.

-Voy un momento al lavabo- dijo esta última, y marchó al lugar indicado.

-Gracias por la comida, Shampoo- dijo Ranma mientras pagaba su parte. Ukyo había dejado muy claro que no permitiría que la invitase.

-No hay de qué. Por cierto, ¿ya has dado con la mujer de tu vida?

-No, todavía no. Creo que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes que la encuentre.

-Bueno, quizá está más cerca de lo que piensas…

-Eh, Ranma, ¿nos vamos?- dijo Ukyo de regreso.

-Sí. Venga, buenas noches, Shampoo, abuela- se despidió el muchacho mientras los dos se dirigían a la salida.

-Buenas noches- también dijo Ukyo.

-Buenas noches- contestó Shampoo-. Y suerte.

Mientras se iban, tanto Ranma como Ukyo se sintieron aludidos por esa última frase.

Durante el camino de regreso, fueron haciendo los últimos comentarios sobre su tarde en el parque de atracciones, y alguno que otro sobre la vida de instituto. Llegaron junto a la crepería.

-He pasado una tarde estupenda- dijo Ranma contento-. Es una gran suerte poder contar siempre contigo.

-Gracias. Esto, Ranma… ¿Te apetecería subir un rato?- preguntó Ukyo con cierto apuro.

Esa propuesta le vino de sorpresa al joven.

-Mejor que no- consultó su reloj-. Ya va a pasar mi toque de queda, y mi padre se va a enfadar si me retraso más.

-Vaya, yo no tengo ese problema- dijo Ukyo formando un simulacro de sonrisa-. Como vivo sola no tengo que preocuparme.

-Qué suerte- suspiró Ranma.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

-Sí, eso, hasta mañana- exclamó el muchacho con entusiasmo, mientras se iba con paso rápido, casi corriendo-. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos…

Con una mirada triste, Ukyo vio alejarse a Ranma. Cerró los ojos, y estrechó en sus brazos el panda de peluche.

Ranma caminaba con una sensación de confusión. Siempre había visto a Ukyo como su amiga de la infancia y de más confianza, con quien siempre se encontraba a gusto charlando o practicando artes marciales. Pero esa tarde se había sentido mucho más unido a ella que eso, lo cual le había dado miedo. De momento trató de no pensar en ello y centrarse en lo de esa noche: su cita con Kuno.

-Amo Kuno, la chica de la trenza ha llegado- anunció Sasuke presentándose en el dormitorio del mencionado.

Este, vestido con una bata de seda, se levantó de su cama y guardó a toda prisa un libro de sexualidad que tenía abierto entre las manos.

-Muy bien, hazla pasar.

Sasuke salió y entró la chica de la trenza, llevando una bolsa de mano. Se la veía nerviosa. Mientras, Sasuke cerró la puerta.

-Bienvenida, chica de la trenza- dijo Kuno con rostro satisfecho.

-Hola, querido Kuno.

-Me alegro de que por fin hayas dado paso a tus sentimientos y reconozcas que me amas.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta que no podía seguir por más tiempo este tira y afloja. Te quiero, Kuno.

-Yo también te quiero, chica de la trenza. Ven…

Kuno la cogió delicadamente de la mano para ir con ella a la cama, pero ella no avanzó.

-Un momento- dijo-. Antes que nada me gustaría ponerme cómoda. ¿Dónde podría cambiarme?

-Hay un cuarto de baño al final del pasillo.

-Gracias, ahora vuelvo- dijo seductoramente, mientras abría la puerta-. Una cosa: ¿Podrías bajar un poco la luz de la habitación? Soy algo vergonzosa y así me sentiría mejor.

-Sí, claro- Kuno movió la rueda de control de la intensidad de la luz-. ¿Te parece bien así?

-Sí, así, gracias.

La chica de la trenza le mandó un beso y salió de la alcoba, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Kuno saltó de alegría. Nervioso, consideró que vestir la bata que llevaba puesta le daba un aspecto demasiado pedante y se la quitó, quedándose en ropa interior. Comprobó por enésima vez que los condones estuvieran encima de la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama, delante de la puerta, con gran impaciencia.

La chica de la trenza entró de nuevo, y Kuno se quedó admirado. Su preciosa figura estaba cubierta por un camisón escotado y corto, de color blanco.

-¿Estoy bien?- preguntó ella con timidez.

-Estás muy atractiva y seductora- respondió Kuno sin salir de su fascinación.

La chica de la trenza avanzó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa- dijo con las manos entre sus muslos, sin mirar a Kuno.

-Tranquila, no ocurre nada- habló este, colocando suavemente su mano sobre el cuello de la muchacha. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia él-. Es normal, yo también estoy nervioso.

-¿Es tu primera vez?

-¿Mi primera vez? Pues… No, qué va- exclamó Kuno como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad-. Yo ya tengo mucha experiencia. Lo he hecho miles de veces, millones de veces. Con todas las estudiantes de mi instituto.

La chica de la trenza sonrió.

-Kuno, cómo te quiero.

Inesperadamente para el joven, le besó. Kuno sintió como ella empujaba contra él, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama, con la muchacha encima.

-Deseo hacerte feliz, querido Kuno- susurró la chica de la trenza-. ¿Me dejas?

-Por supuesto.

La chica de la trenza levantó la camiseta del muchacho y besó y lamió su torso, centrándose poco a poco en los pezones. Al mismo tiempo, su mano derecha se había posado sobre los calzoncillos, y agarraba el pene erecto por encima de la tela. Lentamente fue bajando sin dejar de usar la lengua, hasta llegar a la altura del miembro, el cual dejó al descubierto con suavidad. Lo cogió con una mano y con placer hizo que sus labios y su lengua entraran en contacto con el glande.

Todo aquello era la gloria para Kuno. No le hubiera importado permanecer en esa situación toda la eternidad.

-Qué bien lo haces, chica de la trenza- dijo mientras la contemplaba-. ¡Ah!

Ella hacía entrar el órgano dentro y fuera de su boca, mientras iba succionando. Parecía que también disfrutaba con aquello: al principio lo hacía de un modo lento, y ahora los movimientos eran, digamos, más salvajes. En cierto momento se detuvo, y se quitó el pene de la boca, sin soltarlo. Kuno la miró extrañado e insatisfecho, pero sin atreverse a preguntar por qué había parado. Ella le sonreía excitada, y el joven vio como se bajaba los tirantes del camisón y dejaba descubiertos sus senos.

-¿Quieres que continúe con mis pechos?

-Oh, sí, por favor.

La chica de la trenza situó el pene de Kuno entre sus senos y los presionó con las manos con el fin de que rodearan el órgano. La sensación que sintió el kendoka le pareció maravillosa, y más aún cuando la chica empezó a friccionar arriba y abajo. Ella sacó la lengua y empezó a lamer la punta del órgano. Al cabo de unos momentos el semen salió disparado hacia arriba, y cayó sobre la cara de la joven.

-Qué malo eres, Kuno- dijo dulcemente-. Me has puesto perdida.

Se puso de pie, y se acabó de quitar el camisón. A continuación hizo lo mismo con las bragas. Entonces se tumbó en la cama, las piernas separadas.

-Estoy lista para ti, cariño- susurró.

Kuno no necesitó nada más.

-Un momento, condones- exclamó, y fue a coger de la caja de la mesita de noche.

-No te preocupes- dijo la chica de la trenza deteniéndolo-. Yo tomo la píldora. Deseo sentirte sin nada en medio.

-Bien, de acuerdo…

Kuno se quitó la camiseta, y, colocándose sobre la joven, entró en ella con facilidad.

-Uah, qué sensación- exclamó él-. No, quiero decir, qué bien volver a notar esta sensación. ¿Ya te he dicho que lo he hecho millones de veces?

-Sí, tranquilo…

La chica de la trenza le abrazó amorosamente, y Kuno inició el vaivén de entrada y salida.

-Oh, Kuno… Yo… Nunca me había sentido así antes…

Kuno se corrió como nunca, y se sintió feliz al descubrir el rostro de bienestar de su compañera. Se quedó encima de ella, no deseando cambiarse por nadie.

-Ha sido fantástico, chica de la trenza- dijo. La miró a los ojos-. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento más difícil- contestó ella seria.

Kuno la miró sin entender. A continuación la muchacha cogió su melena pelirroja y se la quitó, dejando al descubierto un pelo castaño y corto.

-¡Na-Na-Na-Nabiki!- exclamó Kuno estupefacto, levantándose de encima de ella- ¿Eres tú la chica de la trenza?

-No, tonto, me he hecho pasar por ella.

-Pero, no lo entiendo, entonces, ¿me habéis engañado? ¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero, y siempre te he querido- respondió Nabiki. Se incorporó y trató de explicarse lo mejor posible-. Empecé consiguiéndote fotos de chicas para estar a tu lado y lograr que te fijaras en mí, pero nunca he podido eclipsar tu obsesión por Akane y la chica de la trenza. Entonces he pensado en esta última opción, que tanto podía llevarme a la victoria como al fracaso- las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, algo que Kuno nunca hubiese esperado ver en ella-. No era mi intención engañarte, pero a lo mejor, si lo hacíamos, veías mi interior, una chica que también tiene sentimientos, y no la fría materialista en que me he acabado convirtiendo.

Nabiki no le sostenía la mirada, con la cabeza baja. Pasaron unos instantes, que a ella le parecieron eternos. Entonces sintió la mano de Kuno levantándole la barbilla, haciendo que se miraran a los ojos.

-Tú sí que eres mala, Nabiki- dijo él sonriendo.

Nabiki también sonrió, y se besaron.

Ranma se estremeció sólo de pensar que algo hubiese fallado y Nabiki no hubiera podido cambiarse por él. El muchacho, transformado en chica, había llegado a la mansión de Kuno de acuerdo con el plan que había elaborado la segunda de las Tendo, quien había entrado en la casa a escondidas detrás de Ranma, cuando la puerta automática se abrió, ocultándose en unos arbustos del jardín. Luego, en el momento en que el joven había salido de la habitación de Kuno con el motivo de ponerse algo más cómodo, Nabiki ya le esperaba junto a la puerta, y se puso el camisón en el lugar que le indicó Ranma. Después la muchacha entró en el dormitorio de su amado, resguardada por la tenue luz de la habitación que Ranma había pedido a Kuno que dejara, y la peluca pelirroja y recogida en trenza que se había puesto.

Aún bajo su apariencia femenina, Ranma se dispuso a salir de la mansión. No le había sabido mal hacerle ese favor a Nabiki, y no pudo evitar desear que todo le saliera bien. En eso estaba pensando, cuando notó un ligero mal de cabeza. Vio que la vista se le nublaba, y cayó al suelo sin sentido.

Cuando Ranma despertó, se sintió mareado y se preguntó dónde se encontraba. Parecía que estaba estirado encima de una cama, en un dormitorio de decoración exquisitamente femenina. Sorprendido, vio que su cuerpo de mujer estaba completamente desnudo. Trató de levantarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaban.

-Hola, querida chica de la trenza.

Ranma miró hacia enfrente de la cama, y se encontró con una sonriente Kodachi, sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas y también desnuda.

-Kodachi. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?- inquirió Ranma. Trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero con el resultado de antes.

-Tranquila. Te he hecho respirar un narcótico que hace perder los sentidos durante unos minutos, y relaja los músculos durante unos cuantos más.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Pues verás- Kodachi se levantó de la silla y se sentó en un lado de la cama, junto a Ranma, mirándole a la cara-, ¿te acuerdas que hace unos días te di un beso en la boca? Ese es el "Beso de la Rosa Negra", mi señal para indicar a la persona que he elegido para follar en breve.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ranma sin acabar de creérselo.

-Sí, y tú eres la afortunada de esta noche. Toda una suerte que te hayas pasado por mi casa.

-¿Y le has dado a mucha gente el "Beso de la Rosa Negra"?- preguntó el otro con curiosidad.

-Eh, bueno, la verdad es que tú eres la primera persona- respondió Kodachi dirigiendo la vista hacia otro lado-. Pero eso ahora no viene a cuento.

La joven se tumbó sobre Ranma, mirándose a los ojos. Los pechos de la hermana de Kuno se prensaron contra los suyos, tocándose los pezones, una sensación que a Ranma no le pareció desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. Kodachi le besó dulcemente, y su lengua se hizo paso fácilmente entre los labios de la supuesta chica, quien no hizo nada para evitarlo.

-Parece que te gusta, ¿eh?- dijo Kodachi cuando apartó la boca-. Esto es sólo el aperitivo. Ahora vienen los entrantes.

Ranma vio como ahora Kodachi se encargaba de lamer y chupar sus pezones mientras manoseaba los senos. El muchacho jamás se hubiera imaginado que llegaría a experimentar aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras que sentía en esos momentos, y mucho menos recibidas por parte de otra persona. Él nunca se había masturbado con el cuerpo de chica, por considerar algo asqueroso y repulsivo aprovecharse así de su problema. Su primera intención había sido intentar escapar de las garras de Kodachi (no necesitaba comprobar nada para estar seguro que ella no era su media naranja), pero se acordó del narcótico que le impedía moverse y pensó que sería inútil. No vio más remedio que seguirle el juego, un juego que sin quererlo estaba empezando a gustarle.

-Tienes un coñito bien hermoso, chica de la trenza- dijo Kodachi con su cara a pocos centímetros de la parte íntima de Ranma, mirándola fijamente-. Una auténtica obra de arte. Para pensar que nunca te lo has tocado.

Ranma no respondió nada ni pensaba nada, sólo sentía calor y excitación por todo su cuerpo femenino, concentrados en la zona que contemplaba Kodachi.

-Vamos a ver a qué sabe- dijo esta.

Abrió suavemente la vulva de Ranma chica y comenzó a dar lametones sobre y entre los pliegues tocando de paso el clítoris, al tiempo que su saliva se mezclaba con las secreciones vaginales. Ranma fue sintiendo cómo el hormigueo del placer subía cada vez con mayor intensidad, hasta que finalmente oyó gemir a su voz femenina potentemente. Abrió los ojos, aún sin reaccionar.

-Qué salida vas, chica de la trenza- dijo Kodachi mientras se pasaba la mano por la boca-. Y ahora… El plato fuerte.

Ranma se espantó al ver que la joven sacaba de un cajón un consolador, el cual tenía dos falos, uno a cada lado.

-No te asustes- dijo Kodachi-, verás como te gusta. Lo he comprado especialmente para esta ocasión, así que no me harás el feo de rechazarlo, ¿verdad?

La hermana de Kuno se introdujo uno de los falos entre las piernas, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido, ante la mirada expectante de Ranma. Entonces se puso de rodillas entre los muslos femeninos de él.

-Iré despacio para que no te duela mucho. Tú relájate y disfruta.

Ranma cerró los ojos. Tal vez, como no era virgen como chico, también lo había dejado de ser como chica. Y si no…

-¡Aah! ¡Aaah!- exclamó cuando su himen fue roto. Sangró.

Kodachi le dio un beso en los labios y lamió la lágrima que había escapado de uno de sus ojos. El consolador fue entrando y saliendo de las vaginas, intensificando las dos chicas (?) sus movimientos. A Ranma le resultó curiosa la vulnerabilidad que había en la expresión de Kodachi (cejas curvadas hacia arriba, ojos cerrados, mejillas encendidas, boca abierta), ante el semblante de soberbia que siempre le había visto. Ella también era un ser humano, después de todo.

Eso fue lo último que pasó por la mente de Ranma. Ahora ya no podía pensar en nada, y menos en detenerse, únicamente deseaba sentir más placer, alcanzar el máximo posible. Abrazó a Kodachi, y sus gemidos se unieron a los de ella. Una sensación de éxtasis le invadió, y vio una intensa luz blanca. Su cabeza cayó a un lado sobre la almohada.

Ranma abrió los ojos y vio junto a la cama a Kodachi, de pie y ahora vestida con un pijama.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó él.

-Has estado desmayada durante unos momentos, chica de la trenza- contestó Kodachi-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí…- dijo Ranma sentándose. Vio que el cuerpo ya le respondía.

-Eres una verdadera salvaje en la cama. Creo que voy a envidiar a la persona que te tire el lazo.

Ranma estaba demasiado aturdido para decir nada, y se limitó a levantarse y a vestirse. Mientras, Kodachi se sentó en el lecho.

-Bueno, ahora mi siguiente objetivo es Ranma Saotome- dijo pensando en voz alta. Ranma le dirigió la mirada-. Tendría que haber sido el primero, pero en fin... Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez me limite sólo a las chicas- sonrió decidida-. Sí, creo que me has hecho ver mi verdadera inclinación sexual, chica de la trenza.

-Me alegro mucho…- dijo Ranma con el pelo cubierto de gotas de sudor. Se acabó de vestir.

-Cuando decida tener pareja estable, espero encontrar una compañera que no le importe seguir tus mismas aficiones. Me han gustado mucho.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues a eso, a ir sin sostén y llevar calzoncillos en vez de bragas- exclamó Kodachi sonriendo con los ojos cerrados-. Muy original y cautivante.

Ranma perdió el equilibrio y casi se cayó al suelo.

Mientras hacía el camino de regreso a casa de los Tendo, Ranma pensó en lo que había sucedido esa noche. Concluyó que si no había recuperado su apariencia masculina una vez hubo acabado el acto con Kodachi, es que ella no era la mujer que buscaba. La verdad, tampoco se hubiera molestado en comprobarlo si lo hubiesen hecho estando él con su aspecto de chico. Otra cosa que tenía clara es que había de romper la maldición cuanto antes. Extraños pensamientos le estaban viniendo a la cabeza sobre repetir la experiencia que había vivido.


	5. Jueves

Jueves.

-Buenos días a todo el mundo- exclamó una jovial Nabiki al entrar en el comedor, donde se encontraban sus dos hermanas y Ranma, quienes la miraron extrañados.

-Buenos días- saludó Kasumi mientras recogía la mesa-. Vaya, esa clase de sonrisa yo la conozco- dijo sarcásticamente, pero sin perder el tono amable, yendo a la cocina.

Nabiki se sentó en su lugar de la mesa.

-¿Cómo es que hoy no te has levantado temprano?- le preguntó Akane curiosa.

-Bueno, será porque ayer por la noche me acosté muy tarde, ¿verdad, Ranma?- contestó, y miró al joven sin perder la sonrisa.

-Calla…- susurró él, tratando de disimular.

-Oh, por mí no os preocupéis, yo ya me voy- dijo Akane con calma. Cogió su cartera y se puso de pie-. Que lo paséis bien.

Dicho esto, salió de la sala.

-¿Y a esa que le pasa?- preguntó Nabiki sin entender.

-Resulta que sabe desde hace tiempo que tú y yo nos lo montamos de tanto en tanto.

Nabiki se pasmó ante esa respuesta.

-Oh, Ranma, lo siento- exclamó-. Yo no quería que sucediera. Tal vez este sea el motivo por el cual Akane siempre te ha tratado mal.

-No le des importancia- dijo Ranma con tranquilidad-. Al menos ha servido para que dejemos las cosas claras entre ella y yo.

-Pues me sabe mal- contestó Nabiki con una decepción triste-. Siempre pensé que, a pesar de todo, al final acabaríais juntos.

-Vaya, veo que no eres tan insensible como creía- dijo el otro medio sonriendo-. Bien cierto que el amor hace aflorar en las personas su parte oculta.

-Oh, anda, cállate- exclamó Nabiki frunciendo el ceño y con las mejillas encendidas. Se llevó su bol de arroz a la boca y comenzó a comer deprisa-. A propósito, siento comunicarte que nuestros encuentros sexuales han tocado a su fin. Si continuáramos no creo que me atreviera a mirar de nuevo a Tatewaki a los ojos.

-Claro, eso ni se menciona- Ranma entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Y también se han acabado las fotografías?

-Pues… No te prometo nada- respondió Nabiki. Ranma vio atemorizado que su sonrisa maliciosa había regresado a su rostro. Ella rió-. Tranquilo, estaba bromeando. En todo caso, en cuanto encontraras a tu amor verdadero se me habría acabado el negocio.

-Mi amor verdadero…- musitó Ranma. En su imaginación apareció Ukyo, sonriéndole, con su gran pala sobre el hombro.

Un rato después los dos salieron a la calle, y marcharon al instituto.

-Así que ahora tú y Kuno salís juntos, ¿eh?- decía Ranma festivo- Lo cierto es que no me sorprende. Sois tal para cual.

-Sí…- dijo Nabiki sonriente. Entonces cambió de expresión- Eh, ¿qué has querido decir con eso?

-¿Yooo? Nada…- exclamó el joven mientras esquivaba la cartera de ella.

* * *

-Eh, Ranma, cuentan por ahí que tú y Akane habéis cortado- oyó el muchacho que le decían. Abrió los ojos y se volvió al grupo que formaban unos cuantos de sus compañeros masculinos de clase, reunidos alrededor del pupitre que había a su espalda-. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí, es cierto- contestó él sin contemplaciones-. Hemos descubierto que definitivamente no sentimos nada el uno por el otro.

Hubo un gran ajetreo en el grupo en que se oyeron frases como "Estupendo, ahora Akane está libre", "Pues yo le voy a pedir para salir", "No, seré yo quien la conquiste" o "Ni mucho menos, seré yo".

-Pero os advierto que ella ya está saliendo con alguien- dijo Ranma volviendo a darles la espalda-. Con Ryoga.

La emoción del grupo pasó a decepción.

"Con Ryoga, nada menos", "¿El tipo ese que practica artes marciales?", "Creo que lo voy a dejar correr", "Y yo. Además, ya tengo novia".

Ranma volvió a adormecerse. A sus sueños regresó la imagen de Akane y Ryoga caminando juntos, sonriéndose y ella cogiéndose del brazo de él. Sus párpados se subieron de golpe. ¿Por qué no podía quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza? Cerró los ojos de nuevo y a quien vio ahora fue a sí mismo y a Ukyo, juntos, como antes había visto a Akane y Ryoga.

-Eh, Ranma- le llamó Ukyo al tiempo que le sacudía el hombro-. Despierta.

El muchacho se desveló otra vez.

-Hola, Ranma. ¿Cómo te va?

-Bastante bien- respondió-. ¿Y a ti?

-No puedo quejarme. Oye, ¿qué me dices si volvemos a quedar para este domingo? Hay una película que me gustaría ir a ver, y estoy segura que a ti también te gustará. Después podemos ir a tomar algo, y descubrir lugares nuevos donde cenar.

-Pero no hace falta, mujer. La salida de ayer fue más que suficiente para subirme el ánimo y quitarme la depresión. Ya no es necesario que te preocupes más.

La sonrisa de Ukyo disminuyó en intensidad.

-Bueno, si tú crees que no es necesario, está bien- dijo-. Hasta luego.

Ante los ojos de Ranma, la joven dejó el aula. El muchacho empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle dicho aquello.

-Mira que eres tonto, Ranma- oyó detrás de él. Se volvió. Había sido uno del grupo de sus compañeros de clase-. Una preciosidad como esa te pide para salir y tú vas y la rechazas.

-Sí, y ahora que ya no estás con Akane- dijo otro.

Ranma abrió bien los ojos, como si se despertara en ese momento, y miró a la puerta de la clase. Entonces se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia el pasillo. A su espalda escuchó las palabras y los silbidos de aliento de sus compañeros.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia que caían aquella tarde, mojando los bancos, el camino, los árboles, las flores, le daban al lugar un aspecto tristemente romántico, rematado por un cielo gris que parecía fundirse con los edificios de la ciudad que se veían al fondo, en lo alto de la escalinata que daba a la parte alta del parque. Cubierta por el paraguas abierto que llevaba en la mano, Akane lo contemplaba absorta, meditabunda, dándole la impresión que a su alrededor el tiempo avanzaba más despacio y que todos los sonidos se habían apagado. Después de un rato le dio la espalda a las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el jardín botánico.

* * *

-Akane.

La muchacha miró hacia atrás, como sus cuatro amigas, y el grupo vio a Ryoga caminar hacia ellas.

-Hola, Ryoga, cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad?- saludó Akane, sin querer ocultar su contento al volver a verle, cuando el joven llegó junto al quinteto.

-Sí…- contestó él sonriendo sonrojado- Oye, Akane, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo, a solas.

Akane se quedó un poco perpleja. Miró a sus amigas.

-Bueno, si ahora estás ocupada podemos dejarlo para otro rato- aclaró Ryoga, sin osar mirarla.

-Es que nos íbamos a ver una película- se excusó ella sin saber qué hacer.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, Akane- dijo una de las muchachas-. Si un chico te quiere hablar a solas es mejor no hacerle esperar.

-Claro- añadió otra-. Y siempre podemos ir a la siguiente sesión. Venga, te estaremos esperando en el centro comercial en el lugar de siempre.

-Bueno, pues vale- dijo Akane desorientada.

Después de despedirse, ella y Ryoga quedaron solos, mirándose, delante el uno del otro.

-¿De qué querías hablarme, Ryoga?- preguntó Akane, extrañada por ese aspecto del muchacho, tan serio y tan tímido a la vez.

-¿Podemos ir primero a alguna cafetería o así?- propuso él sin conseguir evitar los nervios- Estaremos más tranquilos.

-Sí, me parece bien.

* * *

-¡Uuaaaay!

Akane se dio de bruces contra el suelo mojado, empapándose el vestido y haciéndose daño, mientras su paraguas resbalaba por el pavimento.

-¿Qué demonios…?- exclamó colérica mientras miraba hacia atrás, cubriéndose la colorada nariz con la mano y poniéndose de rodillas.

Pero se calmó y se sorprendió al ver a Nabiki, agachada y dirigiendo su cámara fotográfica a un conjunto de rosas que tenía delante, con Kuno de pie a su espalda, quien cobijaba a los dos de la lluvia con un paraguas. Ambos la miraban también sorprendidos, y parpadearon a la vez un par de veces.

-Akane, ¿pero de dónde sales?- habló primero Nabiki. Se levantó y ayudó a su hermana a ponerse de pie- ¿Te has hecho daño?

-Un poco…

-Toma, tu paraguas- le dijo Kuno mientras se lo entregaba.

-Perdona, Akane, ya te pagaré la tintorería- se disculpó Nabiki sonriendo con resignación.

-No, la culpa ha sido mía, por caminar pensando en las musarañas- contestó la otra-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí agachada?

-La semana que viene es la exposición del club de fotografía del instituto, y yo como presidenta he de conseguir las mejores fotos- explicó su hermana, delante de Kuno, quien sacaba la cabeza por encima de ella, sosteniendo el joven el paraguas para ambos-. Los primeros planos de la lluvia cayendo sobre un rosal siempre son de una gran belleza, si se logra captar el momento adecuado- miró a Kuno-. Y Tatewaki ha sido la mar de amable queriéndome echar una mano, pese a lo aburrido y monótono que puede ser esto para el no aficionado.

-¿Tatewaki?- dijo Akane bajando los párpados a la mitad y frunciendo el ceño.

Nabiki sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, es mi doloroso deber darte una mala noticia, estimada Akane- exclamó Kuno con una expresión terriblemente seria-. Nabiki y yo nos hemos hecho novios.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sé que estabas perdidamente enamorada de mí y esto va a ser un duro golpe para tu corazón- Kuno la rodeó con su brazo libre por los hombros y la estrechó contra sí-, pero estoy seguro que conseguirás superarlo.

Akane, furiosa, cerró en puño su mano e iba a sacudirle, pero Nabiki actuó antes:

-Cielo, ¿qué hablamos sobre esto?- preguntó la chica a la vez que tiraba de una de las orejas del muchacho.

-Vale, vale, sólo era una broma…- contestó Kuno sonriendo mientras dejaba a Akane.

-Veo que estáis muy bien avenidos- dijo esta última con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-Faltaría más- contestó Nabiki-. Y dime, ¿qué haces por aquí paseando bajo la lluvia?

-Bueno, es que tengo una cita…- respondió Akane tímidamente.

-¿Una cita? ¿Tú? ¿Y con quién?- preguntó su hermana con gran intriga.

-Con Ryoga…

-¿Con Ryoga?- exclamó Nabiki. Dirigió la vista a Kuno- Oye, cielo, ¿podrías ir un momento a comprarme algo de comer a la parada ambulante que hay junto al lago?

-¿Ahora quieres que vaya allá abajo?- se quejó el joven. Vio que su novia miraba de reojo a Akane- Está bien, enseguida vuelvo.

Se dieron un beso de "Hasta ahora", y Nabiki abrió su paraguas al mismo tiempo que Kuno marchaba hacia las escaleras.

-¿Has dicho con Ryoga?- preguntó Nabiki a Akane- ¿Por qué con Ryoga?

-¿Sabes que él tiene un problema parecido al de Ranma y el tío Genma?

-¿Quieres decir que también se transforma en algo cuando se moja con agua fría?- Nabiki se detuvo- Te lo ha explicado todo, ¿verdad?

-¿El remedio contra la maldición de las fuentes de Yushenko? Sí, ya me lo contó.

-¿Me vas a decir que tienes pensado acostarte con él?

-Sí, al principio no lo tenía claro, pero por fin me he dado cuenta que Ryoga es el chico que me conviene.

-¿Y Ranma?

-¿Qué ocurre con Ranma? Él sigue tan ligón como siempre. Ahora que ha acabado contigo, no ha perdido tiempo en liarse con Ukyo.

-Akane, Ranma y yo nunca hemos tenido ningún vínculo amoroso- quiso aclarar Nabiki-. Lo nuestro era puramente físico. Y en cuanto yo hubiese visto que…

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones- interrumpió su hermana, seria-. Hablas como si yo sintiera algo por él. Pues has de saber que Ryoga y yo hemos decidido que esta noche confirmaremos que el destino nos va a unir sentimentalmente.

Nabiki no dio crédito a lo que había oído. Conocía a Akane muy bien, demasiado bien, lo mismo que a Ranma.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?- le preguntó.

-Claro que lo estoy- afirmó Akane sin dudar-. Y ahora te dejo, que si no llegaré tarde.

Bajo la lluvia, con su paraguas protegiéndole de esta, Nabiki, cavilante, miró atenta y seriamente a su hermana marcharse.

* * *

Ranma, vestido con su kimono de artes marciales, golpeaba con la planta de su pie derecho, sin cesar y con toda su fuerza, el saco de entrenamiento que había en el gimnasio Tendo. Un último golpe que dio más fuerte reventó el objeto y todo su contenido se esparció por el suelo. Ranma se pasó la mano por la frente, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. En ese momento escuchó un aplauso.

-Muy bien, Ranma- felicitó Nabiki llegando junto a él. Le entregó una toalla-. Un buen modo de desahogarse.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?- preguntó el otro serio, mientras se secaba el sudor.

-Akane y Ryoga tienen pensado hacer el amor esta noche.

Ranma se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos.

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?- contestó por fin. Se puso la toalla sobre los hombros- Que les vaya bien.

-¿No te importa que Ryoga te quite a Akane?

-Que yo sepa, Akane no es nada mío.

-¿Tú también crees que ella es la destinada a romper la maldición de Ryoga, y por tanto a ser su mujer?

Ranma tardó en responder.

-Exacto- dijo.

-Sois igual de atontados, tanto el uno como el otro- sentenció Nabiki-. Vuestro estúpido orgullo os va a perder. Fíjate en mí, yo no dudé en luchar hasta el final para conseguir el amor de Tatewaki, haciendo algo poco ortodoxo, incluso. Y lo mismo que Kasumi: Ella no vaciló en acostarse contigo para liberarse de sus miedos y amar así plenamente al Dr. Tofu.

Ranma subió sus cejas. Siempre le sorprendería la capacidad de esa chica por enterarse de los secretos de todo el mundo.

-Pues tú debes hacer lo mismo- continuó Nabiki-. Si tú quieres a Akane tienes que esforzarte por lograr su amor.

El muchacho estuvo en silencio por un momento, sorprendido por la pasión que había puesto la segunda de las Tendo en su plática.

-Lo que ocurre es que crees que es culpa tuya que Akane y yo no acabemos juntos- dijo sonriendo amigablemente.

Nabiki no contestó, y desvió la mirada.

-Ya te dije que eso no tiene nada que ver- aclaró Ranma de nuevo, queriendo tranquilizarla-. Bueno, me voy a avisar a tu padre sobre lo que ha pasado con el saco de entrenar. Luego me tomaré una ducha e iré a visitar a Ukyo a la crepería. Nos vemos después.

Nabiki entrelazó las manos sobre su nuca mientras Ranma salía del dojo.

-Bien, yo he hecho lo que he podido- dijo sola-. Ahora ya es cosa vuestra, parejita.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Akane se abrió y entraron en la estancia ella misma y Ryoga.

-¿Seguro que no nos importunará nadie?- preguntó él mientras encendía la luz.

-Sí- respondió Akane cerrando la puerta. En su mano derecha llevaba un vaso de agua, el cual dejó en la mesita de noche, junto a unos preservativos que se había sacado de un bolsillo-. Nabiki se ha ido a cenar a casa de Kuno, y seguramente se quedará a dormir. Esta noche sólo está en casa Kasumi, y me ha prometido que hará la vista gorda.

-¿Y Ranma?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa- contestó fríamente la joven mientras corría las cortinas. Se giró y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ryoga, quien se encontraba de pie a poca distancia de ella, con la cama a su espalda. Pasaron unos segundos.

-¿Nos sentamos?- dijo finalmente Ryoga.

Los dos tomaron asiento en la cama, el uno al lado del otro, y permanecieron unos cuantos segundos más así, nerviosos, sin dirigirse la mirada ni decirse palabra.

-Oye, Akane…

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?

-Sí, lo estoy- contestó ella volviéndose hacia él. Ryoga también la miró.

-Mira, si quieres volverte atrás, eres libre de hacerlo. Me parece que esto está resultando muy precipitado. Yo ya me siento dichoso por el hecho que hayas aceptado salir conmigo.

Akane mantenía la boca medio abierta mientras oía aquellas palabras. Pasó cariñosamente su mano por el pelo del joven artista marcial.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a aquel hotel?- preguntó la joven.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- dijo Ryoga tristemente, girando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos? Yo no pude hacerlo porque sentía miedo. Tenía miedo de descubrir, una vez hubiéramos acabado, que tú ya no te transformabas. Te pedí tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello. Y es lo que he hecho. Cuando me confesaste que tú eras P-chan, y lo demostraste ante mis ojos, he de reconocer que en un principio me sentí ultrajada. Te había tenido entre mis brazos piel contra piel, habíamos dormido juntos, te habías ido haciendo conocedor de mis secretos e intimidades, hasta me habías visto masturbarme.

Ryoga apartó otra vez la mirada de ella.

-Pero entonces reparé en el esfuerzo que debías haber hecho al darme esa confesión- siguió hablando Akane-. Me di cuenta que todo eso no lo habías hecho con malicia, sino porque querías estar cerca de mí, saberlo todo de mí. Yo cuidaba de P-chan, pero en verdad eras tú quien en la sombra me estaba cuidando y protegiendo. Y no sólo como P-chan. Hasta ahora no lo había entendido, pero tú siempre has estado ahí para salvarme de las situaciones difíciles, y me has apoyado y ayudado en mis problemas. Es por eso que he decidido que quiero corresponderte, Ryoga, y descubrir junto a ti si estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Ryoga temblaba. Sin hablar nada más, los labios de ambos se fueron acercando, al tiempo que los ojos se fueron cerrando. Un cálido y dulce beso les unió.

-Ryoga, ¿puedes ir a cerrar la luz?- pidió Akane.

-Bueno, pero si te parece bien dejaremos encendida la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

Después del intercambio de luces se desnudaron por separado, dándose la espalda, los dos ruborizados. Cuando Ryoga se volteó una vez hubo terminado, vio a Akane tumbada en su cama. Se maravilló ante su cuerpo desnudo, brillante pese a la poca luz. Ella le miraba cortada y temerosa, y lenta y tímidamente recorrió con la vista el cuerpo del muchacho.

-¿Soy bonita?- preguntó.

-Eres un ángel, Akane.

-¿No crees que parezco un chico? Tengo poco pecho, y las caderas estrechas, y mis piernas son gordas.

-En absoluto. No hay nada equivocado ni desagradable en ti.

Akane sonrió por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

-Ven…

Ryoga se estiró sobre ella y se besaron ardientemente, mezclando saliva y tocándose las lenguas.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a besar así, Ryoga?

-Bueno, que yo recuerde, eres la primera chica a quien he besado.

El muchacho lanzó besos cortos por todo el rostro de Akane, y luego siguió su recorrido por el cuello de la joven. Puso su cara entre los pechos de la muchacha y lamió el canal que había entre ambos, al tiempo que sus manos los amasaban como si fueran pan.

-He leído que si se frotan los pechos así estos se vuelven más grandes- dijo alzando la cabeza-. ¿Te gusta?

-Por favor, no me preguntes eso…- contestó Akane ruborizada y con los ojos medio abiertos.

Ryoga, goloso, succionó los pezones como un bebé.

Siguió bajando, y se encontró con que las piernas estaban cerradas. Se erguió, y Akane dobló las rodillas hacia arriba sin separarlas. Ryoga, enérgico, las agarró y las abrió haciendo fuerza.

-¡No, no me mires aquí!- exclamó Akane. Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Ryoga le acarició los muslos, de fuera hacia la parte interna.

-Me haces cosquillas…

El joven volvió a tumbarse, y observó atentamente la abertura que tenía Akane entre las piernas. La vio muy diferente de lo que había visto en los libros de anatomía y en las películas, con un aspecto mucho menos frío. Pasó la punta de su dedo índice por encima y después lo insertó dentro despacio. La joven, con la cabeza volteada a un lado, aspiró entre dientes.

-¿Te hago daño?

-No, no, está bien…

Ryoga no pudo aguantar la tentación, y empezó a lamer como si fuera un perro. Metió dentro su lengua, y la agitó de derecha a izquierda, y luego de arriba abajo, desplazándola cada vez más adentro. Akane arqueó la espalda.

Su compañero se salió del interior y lengüeteó en torno al lugar. Encontró el clítoris y lo situó entre sus labios, chupeteándolo.

-¡Aaah, me gusta!

Mientras tanto, el fluido vaginal estaba saliendo.

-Akane, ¿estás preparada?- preguntó Ryoga sin poder esperar más.

-Estoy preparada. Por favor, hazlo con cuidado.

-Lo haré.

Ryoga cogió uno de los preservativos y se lo puso. Akane apretó los párpados.

Con lentitud, el muchacho entró en la vagina, y se encontró con una barrera, húmeda y caliente, que le impedía continuar. La traspasó sin problemas.

-¡Yaaaay!- gritó Akane.

Ryoga la besó, mientras terminaba de hacer todo el camino.

-Akane, perdóname- se disculpó.

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí- dijo ella sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Akane…

Ryoga comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de su amada, mientras ella le rodeaba con los brazos. Los dos eran completamente uno solo, sincronizando sus movimientos y respiraciones.

Poco después cambiaron de posición, situándose Akane encima de él de rodillas. Ryoga, feliz, la veía agitarse con pasión.

-¡Aaah! ¡Aaaaah!- orgasmeó la joven- ¡Ranma!

* * *

-Muchas gracias por su visita- dijo Ukyo haciendo una reverencia a los últimos clientes que marchaban de la crepería-. Bueno, pues ya es la hora de cerrar.

-Veo que te desenvuelves muy bien pese a no tener a nadie que te ayude- comentó Ranma, sentado al otro lado de la barra.

-Ahora que me controlo mejor los gastos y el éxito del restaurante ha aumentado, estoy pensando en contratar personal- dijo la muchacha con entusiasmo-. Y seguramente me decida por hacer también reparto a domicilio.

-Toda una joven emprendedora.

Ukyo le sonrió.

-¿Me ayudas a lavar los platos?

-Bueno.

En la cocina, Ukyo fregaba la vajilla que quedaba aún sucia y se la iba entregando a Ranma, quien la secaba con un trapo y la metía en el armario. Conversaban desenfadadamente.

-Y hablando de todo- dijo él-. Quisiera pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?

-Ayer te mentí. No era cierto que fuera mi hora tope, cuando volvimos del restaurante de Shampoo. Lo que ocurría es que me había comprometido con la hermana mediana de las Tendo para ayudarla en una cosa.

-No importa, olvídalo- dijo Ukyo dándole un nuevo plato-. Ver tu sonrisa toda la tarde de ayer fue más que suficiente para mí.

La joven cocinera se sonrojó. No había sido su intención decir aquello.

-Ukyo, ¿quieres que comprobemos si estamos hechos el uno para el otro?

El plato que tenía la muchacha entre las manos cayó al suelo y se rompió en pedazos. Hubo silencio. A los pocos momentos ella reaccionó ante esas palabras.

-Ra… Ranma…- tartamudeó mirándole sorprendida y ruborizada. El joven estaba serio.

-Estos días me he dado cuenta que, de las tres chicas que siempre han ido detrás de mí, tú eres la única que me profesaba amor auténtico, y desinteresado. Tú siempre has estado a mi lado animándome, sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Bueno, yo… No puedo decir que eso sea del todo cierto, Ranma. Al principio te molestaba tanto o más que Kodachi y Shampoo- dijo ella tristemente-. Fue al final cuando me rendí, conformándome con ser sólo tu amiga…

-Y ahora lo comprendo, Ukyo. Comprendo cómo te sentías. No has querido demostrar tu amor porque creías tener claro que no serías correspondida, y tras tu sonrisa de mejor amiga has sufrido todo este tiempo en silencio, mientras te preocupabas de mí, no como una amiga, sino como una persona enamorada.

Ukyo le miraba fijamente, con el reflejo de sus ojos agitándose.

-Quiero saberlo, Ukyo- exclamó Ranma-. Quiero saber si tú eres la chica de mi vida. ¿Quieres saberlo tú?

La única respuesta de la joven fue un fuerte abrazo mientras sus lágrimas saltaban a borbotones.

En la misma cocina, Ranma se había sentado en una silla, y Ukyo lo había hecho sobre su regazo, dándole la espalda. Las manos del muchacho masajeaban los pechos de ella, libres de la venda que los sujetaba, la cual estaba tirada por el suelo, como la ropa de los dos. Apartando el pelo, Ranma mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Ukyo.

-Aaah…- gimió la joven, moviendo su cuerpo en respuesta a la sensación.

El muchacho puso su lengua en el oído de ella, y luego besó detrás de este. Continuó besando, ahora el cuello y la nuca, y Ukyo volvió a estremecerse. Le giró la cabeza y se besaron en la boca, enroscándose las lenguas. Mientras tanto, Ranma seguía masajeando los pechos, haciendo grandes movimientos circulares. Entonces cogió los pezones y los estimuló haciéndolos rodar entre el índice y el pulgar.

-Aah… Ranma, eres bueno…

Los pezones se volvieron duros y rojos en los dedos del joven. A continuación, y sin dejar de actuar sobre los pechos de Ukyo, bajó una mano y se dedicó a mover su dedo sobre la vulva, arriba y abajo. Halló el clítoris y comenzó a jugar con él, primero con suavidad, luego más fuerte.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Síii!

Separando los labios, puso el dedo en el interior, y lo fue moviendo dentro y fuera de ella, cada vez más rápido. Ukyo gemía desesperadamente. Su sexo estaba mojado y listo.

-Ukyo, voy a entrar.

-… Vale.

Ranma la cogió por los muslos y la alzó en el aire. La fue bajando despacio, hasta que los genitales de ambos entraron en contacto. El pene grande y rígido se deslizó en el interior de la vagina, la cual lo envolvió. Ukyo gritó de nuevo.

Ranma comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella lentamente. Abrió más las piernas de la joven, entrando con mayor profundidad. El ritmo iba incrementándose, y Ukyo también se movía, mientras Ranma no dejaba de estimular su clítoris con los dedos.

-¡Más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte!- exclamaba ella.

En un momento en que subía, la joven se corrió. Seguidamente Ranma se salió y vertió su semen sobre el estómago de Ukyo, hasta la altura de los pechos.

-Cuanto…- dijo la muchacha al ver brotar el esperma. Se giró hacia su compañero y volvieron a besarse, entre pequeños jadeos. Estuvieron un pequeño rato descansando.

Ukyo se levantó de encima de Ranma y, con una sonrisa, señaló a su espalda la pila del grifo. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y, levantándose de la silla, se dirigió al lugar indicado por la joven.

-Ranma, no había visto tu culito- dijo Ukyo a su espalda-. Qué mono es.

El joven la miró de reojo, y abrió el agua fría. Puso sus manos bajo el chorro de agua. Se volvió hacia Ukyo.

-¿Y bien?

La muchacha estaba inmóvil, con la vista clavada en él.

-Ranma… Sigues siendo un hombre…- hizo una pausa- ¡No te has convertido en chica!

Él se miró todo el cuerpo que podía ver. Ukyo se le lanzó encima y le abrazó.

-Ranma, qué feliz soy- dijo entre sollozos, apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro del joven-. Esto significa que somos el uno para el otro, que estamos destinados a compartir nuestras vidas. Al final resulta que nuestros padres no iban tan desencaminados- después de unos pocos momentos se separó de él-. Bueno, y por supuesto, también me alegro de que te hayas librado de la maldición de…

Ukyo se fijó en la expresión perdida del rostro de Ranma.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ranma? ¿No te alegras?

Entonces él le dirigió una mirada entre desvalida y triste.

-Ukyo. Yo… Creía que si la prueba daba resultado positivo, todo mi amor sería para ti, para siempre. Pero, pero… No puedo pensar en perder a Akane. Me es imposible. Mi corazón le pertenece a ella- las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas-. Estaba seguro que lo había superado, pero ya ves.

Ukyo escuchaba aquellas palabras con una sensación de gran dolor en el pecho. Entonces sonrió.

-Ranma, ve con ella.

-Ukyo…

-Dile de una vez que la amas. Si no lo haces, voy a tener que enfadarme contigo- hizo una pausa-. Indudablemente, esta es la prueba definitiva de que el amor lo vence todo, incluso al destino.

-Ukyo… Gracias.

Ranma se vistió rápidamente, mientras la joven se había quedado sentada en la silla, contemplándole.

-Siempre serás mi mejor amiga- dijo él acariciándole una mejilla.

-Anda, vete ya- dijo Ukyo con amabilidad-. Seguro que Akane te está esperando. Y como dijo Shampoo, suerte.

Ranma asintió decidido con la cabeza. Salió a toda prisa de la crepería, y, una vez en la calle, tropezó con un cuerpo y cayó al suelo sobre su trasero.

-Eh, ¿por qué no te fijas por donde…?- exclamó la otra persona, que también se había caído. Los dos se miraron, y Ranma vio que era Ryoga.

-¡Ryoga!- ambos se pusieron de pie- ¿Tú y Akane…?

-Sí, Ranma, lo hemos hecho, si es lo que quieres saber- contestó el otro seriamente.

Hubo silencio.

-¿Y?- preguntó Ranma.

-Ya nunca más volverás a ver a P-chan.

Ranma, alicaído, bajó la mirada.

-Ranma, Akane te quiere a ti- oyó decir a Ryoga. Le volvió a dirigir la vista-. Ella te está esperando en casa. Sé que tú también la amas, así que hazme el favor de hacerla feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

-Te lo prometo.

Ryoga observó a Ranma marcharse corriendo. Después de un rato, continuó su camino. Vio luces en la crepería de Ukyo, y se decidió por entrar.

-Eh, Ryoga, lo siento, pero ya he cerrado- dijo la joven apareciendo al otro lado de la barra, mientras se ataba la chaqueta de su traje tradicional de cocinero.

-Deja que me quede un poco- contestó el muchacho sentándose en uno de los taburetes, enfrente de ella-. Ahora lo que más necesito es algo de compañía- se fijó en su cara-. ¿Cómo es que tienes los ojos tan rojos?

-El típico desengaño amoroso que todos hemos de sufrir alguna vez- respondió Ukyo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, sé lo que quieres decir. A mí también me acaba de pasar.

Ukyo le miró con la boca entreabierta, entendiendo lo sucedido.

-Creo que me volveré a mi casa con mis padres- continuó Ryoga-. No podría soportar seguir viviendo aquí.

-Oye, ¿y por qué no te quedas a trabajar en la crepería?- propuso Ukyo, viniéndole la idea de repente- El otro día nos compenetramos de maravilla cuando echamos a Kodachi y su hermano del local. Necesitaría a alguien como tú para ayudarme a poner a raya a los camorristas. Precisamente ahora estoy pensando en contratar personal. ¿Cómo lo ves?

-Pues…

-Y si quieres, puedes dormir aquí. Tengo una habitación libre. Estoy segura que lo preferirías a continuar usando un saco de dormir con el cielo como único techo. ¿Qué me dices?

-No estaría mal. Pero mira, déjame pensarlo esta noche y mañana te daré una respuesta.

-Muy bien- dijo Ukyo volviendo a sonreír, esta vez sin tristeza.

* * *

El calzado de Ranma salió disparado y cayó sobre el suelo del recibidor, mientras el joven entraba con paso rápido al interior de la casa. Abrió con celeridad la puerta corredera de la sala de estar.

-Kasumi, ¿está Akane en…?

La inesperada escena que vio a continuación le hizo abrir bien los ojos: Kasumi estaba sentada sobre un lado de la mesa y delante de la puerta, y alguien se encontraba de rodillas entre sus piernas, de espaldas a Ranma, cubierto por la falda de la joven. Unas bragas estaban tiradas en el suelo.

Los gemidos de Kasumi fueron interrumpidos por la presencia del muchacho, y de debajo de la falda salió el Dr. Tofu. La pareja miró a Ranma enrojecida y sin saber qué decir.

-Ranma, no esperaba que regresaras tan pronto…- dijo Kasumi por fin.

"¿Y por qué no?", pensó él.

-¿Está Akane en casa?- preguntó.

-Sí, se halla en su habitación- respondió Kasumi.

-Gracias.

Ranma subió de cuatro en cuatro los escalones que daban al piso de arriba y, una vez delante de la puerta de la habitación de Akane, la abrió. Estaba oscuro, así que le dio al interruptor de la luz. Dentro de su cama, tapada por la sábana y tumbada de espaldas, se encontraba la chica que amaba.

-Akane.

La joven se volvió, al tiempo que Ranma caminaba hasta ella y se sentaba en la cama. El muchacho se turbó al ver sus ojos y su nariz enrojecidos, y tapada hasta la boca, como si sintiera vergüenza de sí misma.

-Vete, Ranma- exclamó-. No quiero verte. No quiero ver a nadie.

-Akane, ¿qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué ha pasado? Que soy una cerda, eso es lo que ha pasado- se dio la vuelta-. He hecho daño a una buena persona como Ryoga, le he dado la esperanza de corresponderle, pero no he podido. No he podido porque estoy enamorada de ti, maldito estúpido.

Akane se enderezó y abrazó a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas. La sábana resbaló y dejó descubierta la parte de arriba de su cuerpo desnudo. Sentir la piel de su amada contra sí, pese a estar su ropa entre ellos, fue una sensación indescriptible para el muchacho.

-Ryoga ya me ha contado que estáis destinados. Que ya no volverá a convertirse en cerdo.

-¿He hecho mal en rechazarlo, Ranma? He cambiado el destino, me he alejado de una persona que me amaba para enamorarme de otra que no me soporta.

-¡Akane!- exclamó Ranma- Yo también he roto mi maldición y no volveré a ser una chica. Fue con Ukyo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no estás con ella?

-Porque quiero estar contigo. Te quiero, Akane. Y no me importa lo que diga el destino.

-Oh, Ranma… ¿Hablas en serio? ¿No me engañas?

-Akane, ¿quieres que cambiemos el destino juntos?

La joven le abrazó de nuevo. Esta vez Ranma también la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Sí, Ranma, cambiémoslo juntos…- susurró ella.

Felices, se miraron el uno al otro.

-Por cierto, Akane, te estoy viendo las tetas.

La joven miró hacia abajo.

-Bueno, ¿y qué importa?- dijo- Ya me las viste una vez, cuando llegaste a esta casa. De hecho, me viste todo el cuerpo.

-Uhm, pues yo diría que desde entonces se han hecho más grandes. A ver…

Las palmas de Ranma se posaron sobre los pechos de Akane, y las movió sobre ellos. La joven apoyó las manos sobre el colchón, tirando un poco el torso hacia atrás. Observaba seria, con los ojos medio cerrados y sonrojada.

-Sí, mucho más grandes…

-Pero veo que a ti también se te ha puesto algo más grande desde esa vez.

Akane puso su mano sobre el bulto que se había formado en la bragueta de Ranma. Bajó la cremallera y salió fuera el miembro erecto del joven, desafiante.

-Desde luego, mucho más grande sí que lo está- dijo la muchacha con la vista puesta en el órgano. Lo rodeó con su mano-. Terso y caliente… Siento la sangre correr por él- lo empezó a frotar.

-Akane…

Ranma la besó en la boca. Fue un beso largo, cálido, húmedo. Un verdadero beso.

Akane apartó su boca y le besó en la mejilla. Sin dejar ir el pene, se salió de la cama y se puso a cuatro patas sobre esta, de lado respecto a Ranma. Bajó la cabeza y acarició dulcemente el miembro con sus mejillas. Luego lo deslizó en su boca. Lo fue metiendo y sacando vigorosamente.

-¡Uah!- gimió Ranma. Puso sus manos sobre el pelo de la joven.

Pese a no tener experiencia, Akane era realmente buena en eso. Ranma pensó que le debía venir de familia. ¿Lo heredarían las hermanas Tendo de su madre? El joven movió su mano por debajo del vientre de Akane, e insertó unos dedos en su vulva. Los movía al ritmo que agitaba Akane su cabeza, y los fluidos vaginales recorrían su mano hacia abajo, al igual que los muslos de la joven. De repente ella succionó, lo bastante fuerte para que su cara se contrajera hacia adentro.

-¡Uh!

Quitándoselo de la boca, Akane lamió arriba y abajo la longitud del miembro.

-Ranma, lo deseo. Deseo que me hagas el amor.

-Sí, es el momento.

Akane se dio la vuelta, sin abandonar su posición a gatas, ofreciéndole a Ranma su trasero. Él se desnudó y, situándose de rodillas detrás de ella, cogió uno de los preservativos que aún había sobre la mesita de noche.

-Ranma, date prisa- dijo Akane. El rostro desesperado con que le miraba y el movimiento a derecha e izquierda de sus nalgas mientras hablaba, volvieron loco al muchacho.

Ranma se cogió a las caderas de la joven, y entró en ella con suavidad.

-¡Ah, me he acoplado a Ranma! Ahora somos uno…

Ranma se movía dentro y fuera de ella lentamente. Los muros de Akane se habían cerrado a su alrededor, trayéndole un increíble placer.

-Ah… Ah… Ah…- gemía Akane, cada vez más desesperadamente. La estrechez de su vagina estaba empujando a Ranma a su límite, más rápidamente de lo que él quería ir.

-¡Akane, me corro!

-¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta! ¡Aaah!

Justo cuando el cuerpo de la joven se movió con la energía de su orgasmo, un torrente de esperma brotó de Ranma.

Los dos, jadeantes, se estiraron en la cama, de lado, mirándose el uno al otro.

-Te quiero, Ranma.

-Te quiero, Akane.

Se besaron.

-¿Así que ya no volverás a convertirte en chica?- preguntó Akane, mientras restregaba su nariz por la cara de Ranma.

-Ya no- contestó él dichoso-. Se acabó el temer al agua fría, el tener que soportar humillaciones, y ya podré ir a la playa sin preocuparme de nada.

-Pues es una lástima- dijo Akane pensativa-. Tenía cierta fantasía…


	6. Viernes

Viernes.

-Entonces, ¿habéis decidido regresar a China, al pueblo de las Amazonas?- preguntó Ranma desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Así es- contestó Shampoo-. Nos iremos a final de mes. En cualquier caso, el restaurante ya empezaba a tener pocos clientes. La crepería de Ukyo y Ryoga se los está llevando todos. He de reconocer que la calidad de sus platos ha aumentado considerablemente.

-Estarás orgulloso de tu novia, ¿eh, Ryoga?- le dijo Ranma a este, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

- Ukyo y yo sólo somos amigos, de momento- explicó el joven un tanto molesto-. Que llevemos juntos la crepería y vivamos en la misma casa no significa nada.

-Bueno, no es eso lo que me ha contado Ukyo esta mañana en el instituto…- dijo Ranma con tono sarcástico.

Ryoga se sonrojó. Los otros tres rieron.

-Y tú, Mousse, ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- preguntó Ranma al joven, el cual estaba junto con Shampoo- Piensa que en el pueblo de las Amazonas quienes mandan son las mujeres.

-Bah, ¿qué más da?- respondió él. Puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven china- Mi adorable Shampoo tiene permiso de mandarme todo lo que quiera- la besó en la mejilla.

-Aquí no, Mousse, que nos están mirando…- ronroneó Shampoo. Dirigió la vista a Ranma- Eh, y ahora que volvéis a ser una familia unida, ¿qué tenéis intención de hacer? ¿Regresaréis a vuestro pueblo?

-Bueno, no, el compromiso entre Akane y yo continúa en pie- explicó el joven-. Mi madre también se quedará a vivir en el dojo.

-Al final vuestros padres se han salido con la suya, ¿eh?- dijo Ryoga.


	7. Sábado

Sábado.

La bisabuela de Shampoo y el maestro Happosai entraron en la biblioteca que había en casa de la primera, y ella se dirigió a las estanterías llenas de libros que había al fondo.

-¿A qué viene esta prisa por recuperar los libros que me prestaste?- preguntó- Si hasta final de mes no nos vamos. Hay tiempo de sobra para que te los devuelva.

-Sí, eso dices, pero luego se te hubiera olvidado- contestó Happosai serio, con el dedo índice alzado-. Ya sabes que a tu edad falla mucho la memoria.

-Qué gracioso- dijo Cologne desde lo alto de la escalerilla, delante de la estantería-. ¿Cuántos años crees que me llevas?

Happosai anduvo un poco por la sala y se fijó en una mesa del rincón, donde en un pergamino que sobresalía por debajo de otros descubrió un dibujo de las fuentes de Yushenko.

-Ah, ¿estos son los famosos pergaminos donde se menciona la solución a la maldición de las fuentes de Yushenko?- preguntó mientras los sacaba y los hojeaba.

-Eh, no me desmontes las cosas, que lo tengo todo ordenado- exclamó Cologne, llevando unos seis libros entre las manos.

-Pero esto no es exactamente lo que mencionaron Genma y Ranma cuando nos dijeron que habían roto con su maldición- dijo Happosai extrañado, después de leer la última página de los pergaminos.

-Sí, ya lo supongo- contestó la otra, mientras bajaba la escalerilla-. Todos se marcharon rápidamente, antes que pudiera acabar de leer el remedio. Shampoo y Mousse son los únicos a quienes he tenido ocasión de leérselo entero. Y conociendo a mi nieta, dudo que se haya dignado a advertir a Ranma.

-Pero esto no deja de tener su gracia- Happosai leyó-: "La cura de la maldición. Aquel o aquella que haya caído en las fuentes malditas de Yushenko estará libre de transformarse en el momento en que intercambie fluidos sexuales con la persona con quien está destinado a compartir su vida, durante el acto físico del amor. Pero si una vez libre, antes de que transcurra media hora mantiene relaciones físicas con alguien que no ha sido asignado por el destino para estar junto a él/ella, entonces volverá a ser afectado por el agua fría, recuperando su maldición particular…"

FIN


End file.
